Zero Emotions
by Rilurz
Summary: A kid has been kidnapped at the age of five, he wasn't special or anything, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Originally his name was Alexander but after being in captivity for so long he couldn't remember that name, so he was given a name by his captors. Zero. He under goes many tests, but in reality it's just him being tortured. Years pass, would he be able to get out?
1. Stories

**this will be one long story, it will not end at the end of I am number four, but at the end of "United as One" I obviously do not own any of the characters used in this story. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Hi, I guess the best way to start this off is to give you my name. My name is Zero or at least that's what I think my name is, it was given to me by some people you'll learn about in a couple of minutes. Now please pay attention to words I'm going to be saying, because they might give you clues as to what's going to happen to me in the stories I'm about to tell you. Alright, one more thing you need to know about me, like everyone else, I was born with emotions. But when you've been tortured enough, they tend to disappear, forever.

I was five years old when I was taken away. My family was normal, therefor I was normal, so that means I wasn't chosen because I was special, I just happened to be the closest kid to them at the time. Just because I was a kid, I thought they wouldn't hurt me, but I was wrong. So wrong. The first thing they did was beat the crap out of me, then…A week passed and there was this man in front of me, he had a white coat, like a scientist. His hair was brown with gray roots, so I'd say he was in his late forties. He had a deceiving kind smile, he was tall and looked normal. They chained me to a hard wooden chair before this man came in here. This shit is stupid…It's not like I'm going to run away, I mean they could kill me easily.

The next hour was just the man talking to me all gentle like, where I thought, 'hey, maybe he sees that this is wrong and maybe he was going to help me.' But then he went behind and grabbed something, he came back around the other side and with a crooked smile, and a sharp knife. "I haven't introduced myself, have I?" He laughed psychotically, my eyes widened as he creeped his knife closer to me right wrist, "Dr. Knives, at your service."

I tried to move my arm, nothing worked. I'm just a kid. Everything I try just fails. "This'll just take a second." He muttered, the lighting in here made him look like an evil scientist, my breathing increased as he ran the blade softly against my pale skin, and then with a twisted smile, he pushed forward, I screamed out in pain, tears rolled down the sides of my face, I kept kicking my legs and trying to get free. But I was too weak, after two seconds of him pushing that blade into my skin he stopes and grabs a vial. "I'll be borrowing this." He said and filled it with my blood.

My eyes started to close, "Thank you very much." Was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep slumber, I don't remember what I dream about every time I fall asleep, I just wake up crying.

I don't know how many days have passed, nor do I know if I'll ever get out of here. I sat in the middle of my cell, my arms around my legs with my head resting on my knees. My clothes reek, and stained with my own blood. The sleeves of my shirt are in tatters, my pants has holes and one leg is ripped open all the way to the thigh. Weeks and weeks pass and then Dr. Knives returned once again. He gave me a disappointing look and creeped up to me. "Time to get to work." He said and tried to pick me up. I tried crawling away, but then he grabbed my ankle and dragged me away to a new and bright room. I covered my eyes at the sight of the lights, "Where…" It hurt to talk, he left me in there and walked out. After five minutes he was back with water. I licked my lips, Dr. Knives smiled at my desperation. "Repeat after me. Hello Dr. Knives, may I have some water?" I looked at his face and back to the water, is it worth it? He's trying to brainwash me or something.

My eyes kept darting back and forth to the water and his face. "I don't want to repeat myself." His voice was steely. I opened my mouth, but instantly regretted it. My jaw hurt like hell. I can't talk. He looked down at me, "Fine." He said and dropped the glass of water, "You can work without the water." He said angrily. I crawled towards the water and licked it, he kicked me. "Na-uh, until you repeat what I said, you get no water."

That little bit was enough to allow me to talk, should I repeat the words and become his slave? No, he's not going to break me. I stayed quiet. He growled at my arrogance and dragged me back to the cell I haven't gotten used to. "Your water and food supplies have just been halved into being given to you weekly." He said and walked away.

I went to my spot I had marked with my blood. The scar on my right arm was slowly healing. I cried into my knees once again. Being ignored was the worst thing he could have done to me, it's so dark in here…Weeks on top of weeks pass…Which soon turned into months. Each day I get weaker. Skinner and getting more used to living in the dark in this huge cell. I often think about my parents…Whose faces slowly disappear each time I think of them. My younger brother along with my sister also disappeared.

I looked at my hand, being in here allowed me to see pretty well in the dark. I had long nails, and dirty hands. I started to smell really bad a couple of months back. How long have I been in here? Why am I wondering about that…It doesn't matter anymore. No one is coming to save me.

Another month feels like a year. Another week feels like a month, another minute feels like a week, and another second…Feels like a lifetime.

As I stare at the ceiling, I wondered what I'd be doing if I wasn't taken here, probably having fun with my best friend…His name was Nathen. He's the same age as me, and we had the same class together. His blond hair and blue eyes made him look like he was going to grow up and become a model…I always admired him, he was strong for a kid and he was smart, not to mention he had good looks…I found a bit weird that he became my friend, I mean I had no talent and I had average grades. I was weaker then him too. So I had to wonder why he choose me to be his friend.

As I was thinking, I heard a door open and I sat up. A flashlight was pointed towards me, "Are you okay?" The man asked, all the emotions I had kept inside, came pouring out, tears rolled down the sides of my cheeks, "No…Help me." I reached out to him. He pulled out keys from his pocket and opened the cell, I hugged him and looked up at him, "Thank y-

He was smiling evilly at me, "The Dr. Wants to see you." That is when all hope for me was lost, my eyes wide with fear and disbelief. "No…Why!" I shouted, he laughed, "Why not? It's boring what you're doing. Had to spice things up once and awhile, eh?" Hatred boiled up inside of me, "I hate you! You bas-" He punched me in the gut, "I didn't come here to make friends you little shit. Now get moving." He ordered, I laid on the ground holding my stomach. He forcibly picked me up and dragged me along with him. Everything was bright again.

After two minutes of him dragging me, he threw me in a room with a familiar sounding voice, "There are two tables in front of you, both contain food and water, but only one of them is safe to eat. Choose." He said and everything went quiet. Both of them looked delicious, one has grape juice and the other had water. One table had bread and eggs, the other had sausages and chicken, with barbeque sauce. I rushed forward, but stopped, they've tricked me, tortured me, and tried to brainwash me. It's like they're trying to train me or something…The food smelled so good. I looked at the juice, and then the water. I'm just a kid…How the hell am I supposed to know what is wrong with one of them. I was average at everything.

But I know about greediness. I know when to share, I know when to take just the little stuff. I walked towards the water and bread. I heard a crackle and then Dr. Knives said into the mic, "Excellent, now repeat what I told you three months ago." And then he was quiet, waiting for my response. My hope of getting saved was broken. So I answered him, "Hello Dr. Knives…May I have some water?"

I waited for what seemed like hours. "Yes." He said and left me alone to eat and drink in peace. Obedience is what they want…Looks like they succeeded in making me their slave…

I drank the water and ate the bread, they tasted funny…Maybe because I haven't ate anything for a while. Once I was done, I assumed they wanted me to clean up and put everything in order, I did that and sat in the middle of the room waiting for them to tell me what to do. The mind is a fragile thing, it can broke with the right words. But I guess it was words that broke me, it was the torture of not eating and the thing that guy pulled…Pretending like he was going to help me.

But it's been three months, I only broke because I'm a freaking kid. I sat there and waited and waited. Thoughts were going through my mind, how long do they intend to make me wait? What else are they going to do to me? Just then the doors burst open, "Hands up kid." It was the same man as before, I held my hands up, "Good, looks like it worked."

I said nothing and let him take me somewhere else. This room looked like the other one, white and bright with just a few objects. But this time it was papers and puzzles. "You have two hours to finish all of this." Dr. Knives said. He said nothing else and left me alone once again. I walked up to the table with the puzzles, there was instructions on the side explaining how to solve the hard ones. One was how to pick a lock. I read it, 'Lock picking is the art of unlocking a lock by manipulating the components of the lock device without the original key. There are tools to open locks, the most common one to use is the warded pick, also known as a skeleton key, is used for opening warded locks. It is generally made to conform to a generalized key shape relatively simpler than the actual key used to open the lock; this simpler shape allows for internal manipulations.' I didn't get it, so I read it again and again. I turned the page and it said, 'find the pattern.'

After ten minutes of reading the paper over and over, I decided to try, I grabbed the tools and got to work, my desperation ran out a while back. I now don't care if I get saved or not. Kids lose a lot of hope pretty quick when they're abandoned…Although I wasn't abandoned, I was taken. I finished the lock under thirty minutes and then I moved on to the other ones, each one was easier than the last. But when I got to the actual papers, it said, 'When trying to counter a punch, how would one do so?' I thought about it, nothing came to mind. I have more than one hour and ten minutes left. I imagined someone trying to hit me, I back up and brought my palm up against his elbow. That would break his arm. I tried a different kind of counter, he tried again this time I ducked and grabbed his hand and went behind him, I kicked the back of his knee and then he fell to his knees, that's how I would be able to counter someone…Right?

I wrote it down regardless. The next question asked, 'If you were fighting an opponent bigger than you, how would you take him down?' That's an easy one, I'd beat him with speed or use his own strength against him. Make him really mad and make him punch a hard wall or something. I put on the paper, there was twenty questions in all to answer, I answer fifth-teen of them and then a buzzer went off. "Times up." Dr. Knives said. And then a door opened, "Now it's time for the real thing."

I walked in and saw two buff men, I tried to turn, but he door was already closed, I'm only fucking five…What is wrong with you people? My legs trembled under me. One walked forward and I backed up and ran away from him. He was big and slow, but the other was a little bit smaller than the one I ran from, he grabbed me by the throat and carried me. I hit his hand multiple times, but it had no effect. He squeezed harder but then the other said, "My turn." His voice was like a bass. Deep and scary. I was dropped to the ground, I held my throat coughed. When I looked up, I was hit on the cheek. Everything was dark for a second but then I was lifted in the air, and then I was hit again in the face. I didn't dare block with my arms…They would only break. I was breathing…Barely. They laughed and walked away.

"Disappointing." Dr. Knives said and walked into the room I was in, all around me was my blood. My left eye was swollen, my cheeks hurt and my jaw too. I spit out blood to the ground, "I'm just a five year old kid…What'd you expect?" After that I was sent back to my cell. I can't tell how long it's been, but it seems like a year has passed, because my hair was long. A year with no interaction with Dr. Knives or those guards. I just sat there and thought of my friends…My family. Everyone I thought that could save me, sometimes I imagined them saving me. But each time I was disappointed when I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

I can't remember when the last time I told myself I could get through this, but I realized I was just kidding myself, I can't get through this, I'm only a kid after all. I can see with both my eyes now, which isn't that important…My face doesn't hurt anymore. I got up wobbly, how long was I sitting? I haven't did much since I was thrown back in here. I kind of gave up…My leg muscles ache when I keep standing, my arms are heavy and my back hurts when I try to straighten it.

I walked to the nearest wall and punched it. It hurts, but I ignore the pain and keep punching, after two hours of doing just that, I did push ups. I only did about ten and collapsed. I laid down for hours, and then I got back up and did more push ups and then sit ups. I'm not hoping to get out of here, but I'm hoping to at least get stronger. Not that it'll do me any good. I keep this up for months on end. They kept the food and water coming. Each time it shortens…Like they've used everything they could to get me under their control. Dr. Knives latest test was me getting beat up again. A couple of weeks later I was healed and he had me tied up to a table and then he experimented on me. Injecting shit into me.

"Maybe this'll make you stronger." He mutter and left me tied to the table. He left the room. Silence…This is what I like about being kidnapped…A silence that no one but me can enjoy. Everyone else is always talking and making noise. But I'm here just being quiet and thinking about fighting, I've stopped imaging people saving me. I've stopped feeling. I've stopped everything.

I answer when spoken to, and drink and told to, and eat when told to. I'm completely under their control. After an hour of just laying there, Dr. Knives came back and released me, "Get up." He said, I did as he asked, "Good." He said with approval, "Get down and follow me." He ordered.

I did and the he led me down the hall which was bright as all the other rooms. At the end of the hall was a single door. When we reached it he opened the door and I followed him inside. In front of me was a chair connected to a machine. "Sit." He said. I obeyed and let him retrain me. I didn't try to get away, otherwise I would die.

"It'll sting, prepare yourself." He told me, I gulped and breathed in and out, I nodded. He smiled and sat down and typed something and flipped a switch. My entire body tensed as the electricity ran through it. I was about to scream but I stopped myself. "Excellent." Dr. Knives said and increased the power, I can feel my hair start to raise. I started to try and kick my legs out, and move my arms, but the restraints were too strong.

"Just a little longer." Dr. Knives said, I shut my eyes and closed my hands into a fist. My legs felt so weak, I'm so young, yet I can endure this much? What exactly did he give me? I felt myself slipping away, I was about to pass out. My body shut down and then I was dreaming again this dream was just darkness, so I guess it wasn't actually a dream. Humans…Are disgusting. Well, maybe this one in particular. Dr. Knives, he's twisted. When I woke up I was back in the cell I've grown to like…My emotions disappeared along with my hope of getting out of here.

Another year has passed and I feel no different than last year. Nothing. Everything is always different when I'm called by Dr. Knives, a new test or experiment he wants to try out on me. I've grown taller in the last two years. I was only the height of Dr. Knives chest, but now I'm as tall as him. What he's doing to me is weird, he's giving me something new every time I see him. My strength increases a lot when he injects stuff into me. The pain I felt the first time I was beat up by those guys disappeared, when they hit me, I feel nothing. So when they fight me, they looked almost bored. But in my last session with them, I survived about three minutes without getting hit.

My speed is increasing along with my height and strength. But each time they would end up beating me up so much that my face was someone I would never approach.

* * *

 **I really like the Lorien Legacies, so I wanted to do a story about it, but with my own OC but a human, because humans are so much easier to work with, anyway. Tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome weekend!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **At the end of this chapter three years passed.**


	2. Years

Dr. Knives told me that five years have passed, and then asked me, "Does that effect you in any way?" He was holding a pen in one hand and a clip board in the other. I shook my head, "No." He nodded with approval and wrote down what I said, my glassy eyes show him that I broke a long time ago. I'm not completely out of it, I can think for myself once and a while. The training is actually working, it now takes seven guys to fight me, and a bigger room. The fight usually lasts twenty minutes, I can't pass until I kill one…But what little consciences I have left, says don't do it.

All I do is dodge and dodge. I don't fight back, everything they throw at me I either counter it and not attack, or I just dodge it completely. Whichever comes first. Right now, I'm against seven people. Each one I know it strong enough to kill me, but the Doctor tells them to keep me alive, which they normally do, but nowadays. It's just when the time runs out, so I'm not so beat up anymore. But when they actually get a hold of me…I end up with bruises and scars. Sometimes a broken arm.

I've come to think it's all luck when they finally hit me. But then again there's seven of them. Maybe it's because I'm out numbered, who knows, I mean I'm just a kid. An emotionless ten year old. The next year was me constantly learning about new fighting techniques, and fighting stances, there were so many that it took me a while to actually remember them. The doctor had me try them out on his new guards, three smaller ones and four about my size and the last two was these buff dudes.

"Ready?" Dr. Knives asked, I nodded and took a fighting stance. "Begin." He said and then I switched to a defence stance and got ready to throw one of them over my shoulder. The first to attack was a small guy, he ran at me with full speed and jumped, I can't run from this forever, but I still hesitate, I grab his leg in mid-air and spin us so I can throw him back at the one that's running at me already. He tried stopping, he was caught off guard.

Suddenly the tension in the room increased, I've never fought back before so this is new for them. They approach me cautiously. Each one ready to attack back when I do. One right behind me and three in front of me, I take a deep breath and quickly punch the three in front of me, they look stunned, I kick my leg back and I hear a grunt. Two on my right and two on my left. I jump and extend my leg kicking three of them in the head, they laid on the ground. The last one had an angry expression. I just walked to him, he advanced as well. He's far more skilled and intelligent than the others. He ducks as soon as I punch him, he then grabs my hand and pulls on me. I use my left hand to push off his face when he pulls me. He staggered backwards.

Most of them got back up. Once again I breathed slowly and they get ready. I move in quickly and hit them softly on spots that would normally paralyze them. They growl and try again. I use more force and then four are knocked out. I'm still effortlessly fighting them. Each one I hit with more force then the last. They got back up but then they get sent back down just as fast. My movements are unpredictable for them. I'm too quick. Plus whatever they throw at me, I wouldn't feel anyway.

After the sixth one fell, the other three came together and attacked at once. I dodged and then I attacked, I repeated the same thing until there was one left. He stared at me, wide eyed. Unbelievable…Right? But remember this is what you did to me. So don't be surprised. I moved in on him he looked terrified. That's funny. I think I had that same expression when I was five years old when you punched me in the damn eye. He backed up and tripped over one of his buddies. I jumped on top of him and punched him right in the eye, he grabs my shoulders and then I roll onto my back. He still has some strength left. No matter.

He lifts his hand high and gets ready to hit me as hard as he can, he smiles and brings his fist down, I moved my head at the last second and he cries out in pain. It's definitely broken. I push him off and stand over him. He clutches his hand and looks up at me, "Do it!" I blink and don't do anything. He spits at me, "Coward."

For the first time in six years, I laughed, "Who's the one who kidnapped a five year old?" And then I return to my cell. A new challenge every day. But it becomes easier every day. Three years later, I am completely out of their league, even the Doctor is cautious around me. This is what he did, soon he'll find out how well he did it. What he's built, is about to kill him someday…But that's the only person I'm ever going to kill, because he deserves it. These other guys are being ordered around by him. I don't see why they have to listen to him. I mean he does nothing but make trouble. I mean look at me, it's because of him they can't even lay a finger on me anymore.

I am fourteen years old now, the Doctor is slowly running out of things to do. Or things for me to do I mean. So he leaves me alone for a long time before coming to get me, every time he calls for me, there's more security. Like today there was twenty guys here. They all surround me and I follow them. Today…Is when I leave this place, I've learned all I could from him. And the fact that I'm stronger than he proves that he can't control me anymore. When we reached the room the Doctor is waiting in, he says, "Ah good. Come here Zero. I have something for you." I walk towards him and replay what I'm going to do.

When I reach him, he smiles, my stomach turns. Goodbye Doctor. I grab the back of his head and smash it against the computer screen. He screams out in surprise, "What are you doing Zero!?" He demanded, "I have no use of you anymore, It's time I leave." I brought his head back once more and pressed it hard against the tabletop "No!" He yelled. I hit him once and then again, and again. Blood was all over my hand and the white clothes the Doctor gave me. I bring my elbow up, "You should have seen this coming." I said, he breathes in and says, "I made you!" I smirk and bring my elbow down as hard as I could, the table broke and then he laid there motionless. I bent down to feel his pulse, there was nothing.

Excellent.

I turned and saw the others smiling, "What's so funny?" I asked. They shook their heads, "After nine years, you finally turn on him, huh?" One of them ask. I nodded, "But that is the only human I will ever kill."

He nods and lets me pass. I've watch carefully when the doctor left, he always goes down this hallway and never comes out, what exactly was he doing in here? When I entered this room was decorated different than the rest, and it was actually a little darker too. At the end out the room was a desk with lots of papers on it, I walked up to it and picked one up, I read it, "2003, September 15th. Project Zero continues to frustrate me with his stubbornness. He hasn't yet passed one of my tests. I know it's only been a month since he 'arrived' but it would be nice if he could cooperate with me." What a joke, I grab the papers and get out of that room.

I walked around until I found an elevator, it was guarded by two guys. Damn I don't want to fight them. I walked towards them cautiously, they saw me and pulled out a firearm from their side. "Don't move!" One ordered and he looked past me, "Why aren't you with Dr. Knives?!"

I stared at him blankly, "I killed him." They looked at each other and laughed, again I stared at them blankly, they aimed at me once more, but this time one of them shot at me. I ducked. The bullet pasted right by my head. Once I dodged the first bullet he fired multiple bullets, I jumped on the wall and pushed off it and ended up not getting hit at all. I ran up to them. They didn't try to fire again, "I'm leaving. You're not going to stop me." I muttered in his ear. They seemed to be stunned, like this isn't what they expected.

I walked past them and then the elevator door opened. No one came out. I guess it just opens randomly, good timing. I walked inside, there was mirrors in the elevator, it's been years since I got a good look at myself. I can't remember what my hair or face looked like, in front of me was a stranger. I had no colour in my skin, and the with my hair, it's completely white. The only thing that stood out more than the skin was my eyes, yellow piercing eyes. My hair was well past my shoulders. As I stare at this stranger, I punch the mirror and everything is disoriented. Disgusting.

It'll probably take months for the colour to return to my skin, I looked at my arms, they were a bit bigger then I remember, and my height was different too. I looked weird. Muscular with long white hair and these damn yellow eyes. It's kind of odd to look this strong at my age, after a few minutes, I was in an abandoned building, there was dust everywhere and Crete's that were collating dust bunnies.

I breathed in and smelled nothing but dust, to my right was a door and in front of me was thirty feet of nothing. I went to the door, why didn't those guy try and stop me? They had the advantage in numbers. When I walked out of the abandoned warehouse, there was nothing but trees near me, the sun was shining, my starts to hurt when it comes in contact when it. I step back and let my body readjust to the pain. I stepped back out and it felt warm, but it didn't hurt.

I was thinking about walking to just anywhere. But then I looked at my clothes, they were stained with blood. I'll get questioned about this, but it could work to my advantage, they might think it's my blood.

I decided to just go with it. In front of me was a hill. Once I reached the top, I saw a town. It's not a very big town, I guess Dr. Knives put a lot of thought into this...Why invest in something like kidnaping random kids and torturing them? What could he have possibly gained from this? I push the thought away and look to my right, about two miles is a sign.

It took me thirty minutes to get it, it says, 'WELCOME TO PARADISE, OHIO POPULATION 5,234.' I decided it was best to stay out of sight and walk along the outskirts of the town. Even from here I could see people walking past each other and interacting with one another. I walked around until it was dark. It doesn't hurt to sleep outdoors. I slept in the grass about thirty feet from a house, the white paint looked faded. The back of the yard had long grass and the grass around me was also long. I laid down and fell asleep instantly.

I thought I would have taken longer to sleep, but I guess finally being out of Dr. Knives clutches, I can't help but sleep without having to think I'll be stuck there forever. Anyway the next day I was awoken to the sound someone sounding excited, "Amazing!" With all that time I've spent in that cell, not only did my sight increase, but my hearing as well.

It's coming from the house next to me. I walked closer and heard, "It's protected by a Loric charm, just like you are. It can't be broken. You could run over it with a steam-roller and it wouldn't even be dented. Only the two of us can open it together. Unless I die; then you can open it yourself."

I stopped...But I ended up stepping on a twig on my last step. I looked down, "Great." I muttered and looked forward, "I heard something in the back." A boy said, he sounded like he was in his early teens.

I heard them start walking towards the back door. One of them stopped and opened something. A drawer probably, I heard a click, I sighed and put my hands up as he came out with an interesting looking gun. He didn't even hesitate, he pulled the trigger and a blue blast was flying towards me, I sidestepped, it whistled past me, "There's no need for that." I said. "It's just a kid." The boy said.

I stared at boy, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "I know you..." I said and scratched my head, but where do I know him from? The older man stopped firing, "Who sent you and how do you know him?" His eyes darting from left to right. The boy even looked confused. Like no one was supposed to know him. An image popped up in my mind, we were about five years old when we met, and we played together and talked together for a couple of weeks. "N...Nathen...?" I asked.

He tilted his head and looked at the man, "Answer me." The older man warned, I took a deep breath, "When I was five I met him. We went to the same school for a couple of weeks but then..." Should I tell them?

Nathen looked down and was thinking, "I've never seen you in my life."

I touched my face. That's right...I'm a completely different person. "I went through a change." I told him. There isn't much I can tell them, "No one sent me." I said. The man watched me closely. Like he was deciding what to do with me.

"What did you hear?"

I told him everything I heard and he said I couldn't leave this place. I shrugged, "That's Fine. I have nowhere to go anyway." The man frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I have no parents or friends. I am completely alone." As soon as I say that, he puts up his gun again. "Answer me, what is your number?"

I guess he's asking my name, "Zero." I said, they look at each other. I realize why they look confused, "I'm not what you think I am. I'm not one of you." I pieced it together, they're aliens. "That name was given to me. It doesn't mean anything, I just can't remember my old name." I told them. Everything that comes out of my mouth confuses them. But it's the truth, he lowered his gun and looked at the kid, "My name isn't Nathen, it's John Smith, I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person."

"You both have the same eyes, blonde hair and can both pass as a model." That last bit seemed to jog his memory, "Only one person has ever said that to me with a straight face..."

The older man looked at John mad, suddenly John looked like he made the biggest mistake in his life. John kept quiet. He lowered his gun and waved me over, "You know too much...I'm afraid that I have to-

"Kill me?" I interrupted, he cleared his throat and said, "No, but we will have to keep you under survei- "No." I said instantly.

I've just gotten out of a place where I was forced to live for nine years, I'm not going through that again. "I'm sorry but we can't let you go, you know what we are and we can't let you go and tell everyone."

I almost laughed, "Like I said earlier, I have no one. I'm all alone. Don't believe me? Look into my eyes." I said without blinking, he frowned when he look at me. He was about to say something but then I grabbed at my stomach, it growled at me to eat something, shit...It's been weeks since the last time I ate.

I guess it would've been smart to eat before leaving my...Prison. John slowly walked to me, while the older guy approached me cautiously. I backed up a little when they get five feet in front of me. They look like they want to help me, but I don't know them and they don't know me. How are we supposed to trust each other? Maybe I can just…Use them? Let them think they're actually keeping me as their prisoner, and then when it's the right time, I'll leave, I mean it's not like they can stop me.

"Can I have some food?" I asked.

John looked at the older man for an answer. He nodded at John, I walked towards them and let them take me inside. Later on I learn that the older guys name was Henri Smith. He made some food and then we ate. I asked if I could sleep on the couch, even though they offered me to sleep in the guest room, where there's a warm bed. A few minutes after we finished eating, Henri and John were talking about me in another room, Henri said, 'I'm going to enroll him into your school, I need you to keep an eye on him for me.'

John answered with, 'You saw that earlier...Didn't you?'

I heard Henri sigh and say, 'Yes…He has had a troubled past, so I guess that's why he doesn't want to tell us anything.'

'But the way he dodged that shot…How was he able to do that?' John asked.

Henri was quiet for a while, but then he said, 'I'll try to see if I could find out anything about him tomorrow.'

I should tell them about myself sometime…Maybe. It was dark out and I was laying on the couch, I can't sleep. A whole new day tomorrow…School. What does it feel like to be in school? I sighed and walked towards the front door. I opened it quietly and walked out onto the porch, I walked down the steps and looked at the stars. Aliens huh?

After five minutes, on the roof, John was looking down at me, "You think I'm running away?" I asked him.

Everything wasn't as bright as when I woke up today, but I can still see pretty well. John shook his head and jumped down. "No, I just thought you couldn't sleep because of what you know about us." He told me.

I looked back at the stars, "No…I can't sleep because of a different reason, and aliens don't interest me." Once I said that John looked surprised. "Seriously?" He asked. I nodded, "Humans are more interesting than aliens…Far more interesting." I almost sounded sinister. John stood next to me, "You talk like you aren't one of them."

I inhaled deeply and exhaled, "I wish I wasn't."

He could tell I did not care for the humans, but I think they're interesting. I mean they talk bad to one another, threaten war to each other, lie to each other, and even torture each other. Plus if you look closely, you can see that everyone is but a stranger to each other, even when they've spent years with each other. They're nothing but strangers to one another.

We stood there for ten minutes and went back inside. "Goodnight Zero." John said before heading back up to his room. I watched him march up the stairs until he disappeared, when was the last time someone…Said that to me? I pushed the thought aside and tried to sleep. Under a minute I finally went to sleep.

I was the first to be awake. I sat on the couch quietly, for now I have to do as they say. Just for food and shelter. It was six thirty when John came down to try and wake me, "Oh, you're awake already. Come up, I have some clothes for you." He told me. I nodded and went up with him. He went into his room and gave me some clothes, a yellow t-shirt. And black jeans. I stared at the shirt, "Do you have any shirts that have sleeves?"

He raised his brow, "Yeah…Just a sec." He sad and went back and came out with a gray long sleeved shirt. I nodded, "Thanks." He did the same and showed me where the washroom was. I entered and took my bloody white shirt. A long white scar ran across my chest. On my arms was twice as many scars. They can never know about these…No one can.

I change into the clothes John gave me. Once I was done, John and Henri were waiting for me at the front door. Henri had somethings in his hand. I walked up to him, "These for me?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes, because we don't know who you are and don't know anything about you. I made you these." He said. He gave me papers and an I.D so that's why he wanted to take my picture…I thought he was just going to use it to look me up somewhere. I looked at the name, "…Eric Smith?" Why not just use a different last name, they'll think it's suspicious, another kid showing up out of the blue. "Anything wrong?" Henri asked, I shook my head, "No."

After that we got into a truck. When I was going to get in, they realized for the first time how big I was. "I'm not going to fit in there."

Henri sighed, "I suppose you can sit in the back."

Which is a bad idea…But I can lay down, make sure people don't see me. I nod and jump in the back and laid down. "It's going to be bumpy!" Henri told me. I brace myself as he drove. He was right, but not so much that I could get hurt.

After ten minutes of driving, we stop. I wait for Henri to tell me it's okay to get up. He walked over and said, "Follow John, he'll take you to the principal's office. I nod and get up. I look around, whoa…It's been so long since I saw a school. A sign read, 'WELCOME TO PARADISE HIGHSCHOOL' after that we entered while we left Henri behind.

John first takes me to his locker, "Just let me…" He trailed off and looked at the metal handle, it's covered with dirt…I think. He forces the handle up and then he opens it to find it half filled with manure and as he swings the door open, much of it comes pouring out onto the floor, covering his shoes I back up at the sight of it, like I said humans are interesting creatures. The smell is horrendous. John slams the door shut.

When he closed it I noticed a kid standing right behind the door. John looks startled. He is looking forlorn, wearing a white NASA T-shirt. "Hi, Sam," John says.

He looks down at the pile of manure on the floor, then back at John.

"You, too?" John asked.

Sam nods.

"I'm going to the principal's office. Do you want to come?" John asks.

Sam shook his head, then turns and walks away without saying a word. I guess we're going to the principal's office. We walked to his office and then John knocks on the door, but doesn't wait for an answer. When we enter there's a fat man sitting behind a desk. "It's a big day, John," The man says. I don't know what he is talking about. "The reporters from the Gazette should be here within the hour. Front page!"

The man sees me and smiles, "A new student?" He asked.

I nod and look at John, he still has something to tell him. John sighs, "I just wanted to let you know that my locker was filled with manure this morning."

"What do you mean 'filled'?" He asked.

"I mean the whole thing was full of manure." John said.

"With manure?" he asks confusedly.

"Yes." John said.

"I wanted to let you know so it could be cleaned. Sam Goode's locker is filled with it, too."

He sighs and shakes his head. "I'll send Mr. Hobbs, the janitor, down immediately and we'll make a full investigation."

He then turns to me, "Okay I'll take those." He points to the papers in my hand, "Oh you're John's brother?" I nod, although it's a lie. He looks suspicious, "You look nothing alike, why is that, if you don't mind my asking."

I quickly say, "He has my father's looks and I have my mother's. He buys it and nods. "Then this'll be a breeze. You'll take the same classes as John. Say do you also have Asthma?" He asks. I shake my head, "No, but I don't play sports."

He looks disappointed. "Alright, John, if you mind, will you show him your next class.?" John nods and takes me with him. John tells me out first class is English. I nod and follow him. Classrooms look so different than I remember. Instead of desks they use tables big enough for three students. In front of me was a man, he looked to be in his early thirties, he smiled at us, "Another new student?" He asked. John nods and tells him everything about me…My fake identity I mean. He nods and then said, "Class, let's give him a warm welcome."

The teachers name is Mr. Williams. This class was easy, but the next hour and a half was spent doing work. Which I finished quickly. John found that strange and so did everyone else. The next class was astronomy. When the bell rings kids spill out onto the hall. John quickly heads to our next class, I was able to follow him, although I bumped into a lot of kids on my way here. We're the first ones here, I decide to wait at the front so the teacher can give me something to work on.

When everyone is seated they look at me, some were whispering about me. "Can you tell me your name?" The teacher asks. I nod and tell her, "So you're John Smith's brother then?" She asked.

I nod, "I got my mom's looks." I said and waited for her to say something. She nodded, "Alright, it's nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Burton." She said. I nod, and then she told me to take a seat. The only one available was in the third row, beside a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, with high cheekbones. I walked over to my seat while everyone just stared at me, I ignored everyone. Before I could sit, I realize someone who was sitting beside her switched places with her. He had black hair filled with hair gel. I sat down and paid no attention to him. Mrs. Burton began the lecture. I whole class was basically the teacher talking. Or giving a lecture I mean, so teaching, but not many were writing down what she was saying.

A moment later Mr. Harris opened the door and said, "Sorry to interrupt, Mrs. Burton. I'm going to have to snag Mark from you. The Gazette reporters are here to interview him for the paper," he says loudly enough so everyone in the class can hear.

Mark stands, grabs his bag and instead of going the other way, he tries to make me move. I look up at him, "What?"

He looks annoyed, like he's wondering why no one is afraid of him anymore. I see, he's one of those people who pick on other people, he said, "Move." I shook my head, "No thanks."

Again he looked annoyed and maybe a little mad, "Hurry now, we can't keep the press waiting." Mr. Harris said, the girl on the other side was already out of the way, "Mark, just go this way." She told him. He glared at me and went the other direction and left the classroom, after that I paid no attention to the other classes, well except physical education, I like running and doing stuff, but maybe not sports. I was standing beside John and his friend. The gym teacher Mr. Wallace, stands firmly in front of us, his feet shoulder width apart, his hands clenched into fists on his hips.

"All right, guys, listen up. This is probably the last chance we'll get to work outdoors, so make it count. One-mile run, as hard as you can. Your times will be noted and saved for when we run the mile again in the spring. So run hard!"

I didn't change into anything, but I have scars almost all over my body. "Have you run this before?" john asked his friend.

He nods. "We ran it the second week of class."

"What was your time?" John asked.

"Nine minutes and fifty-four seconds." His friend said.

John looked at him. "I thought skinny kids are supposed to be fast."

"Shut up," he says.

When it began I ran at full speed, I passed everyone about two times, making it a total of four laps around the track. Everyone was still running, once I was finish the gym teacher approached me and asked me if I ever thought about joining a sport, I said no and he looked disappointed. I watched them run, but then something came out of the bushes and started chasing John, it looked like a dog, and john increased his speed. I thought that was weird so I went to him.

When I caught up, he ran faster, he is really freaking fast, but I was able to keep up, we stopped halfway through the track, "Why are you running from a dog?" I ask, John was staring at me, "Where's the…" He turned and saw the dog, "Bernie Kosar!" He yelled. "You scared the hell out of me!"

After a few seconds he resumed jogging. I walked back over to where I was before, in the shade. I didn't do anything in P.E class besides that run. John came up to me, "We got Home ec class." I nod and follow him. I don't want to cook, so I do the one thing that will piss of Henri, I walk out of school and go home.

* * *

 **I'll have another one up later on in the week.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	3. A parade

When I got back Henri gave me an earful…Don't know why though, so I said, 'You're not my father and you're not in control of me, if I wanted to leave I would have done it already.'

After that, he left me alone to do my own thing. Two weeks later, John, Henri and I went into town for a Halloween parade. I didn't want to go, but Henri said I have to. Henri, John, and I stand on the sidewalk in front of the Hungry Bear, the diner just off the circle in the center of town, to watch the parade. In its front window hangs a clipping of the Gazette article on Mark James. He's pictured standing on the fifty-yard line of the football field, wearing his letterman jacket, his arms crossed, his right foot resting atop a football, a wry, confident grin on his face.

He's an interesting one, bullies the new kids and tries to intimidate them, like he actually thinks he's the king of the school and town. If he ever fights me, he won't even touch me, even if he has his lackeys with him.

Henri saw us staring at it, they still can't tell what I'm thinking. "It's your friend, right?" he asks with a smile. "My best friend," John corrects him.

I just shrug. "He tried to intimidate me. He is not going to be a problem for me though."

They look at me and tried to say something, but just then the band starts playing. It's at the head of the parade, followed by various Halloween-themed floats, one of which is carrying Mark and a few of the football players. Then Mark catches sight of John and he nudges the guy beside him, Mark points at John and says something. They both laugh.

"That's him?" Henri asks.

"That's him." John says.

"Looks like a dick." Henri concluded

"I told you." John agreed.

Then come the cheerleaders, walking, all in uniform, hair pulled back, smiling and waving to the crowd.

Sarah I think was her name, was walking alongside them, taking pictures. She gets them in action, while they're jumping, doing their cheers. "That's her, huh?" Henri asked.

"That's her." John asked.

"Sarah? What about her?" I ask.

John looks at me, but says nothing. Henri laughs and says, "A crush." John looks at him mad. He holds up his hand, "A secret for a secret. How about it?" Henri asks. I stare at him and shrug, "Why not. For nine years I haven't seen the sun. You can figure out why on your own." I told them. John looks confused while Henri looks disappointed, "I'll think about it." He says and looks at the parade.

"Sam Goode. What's the word?" John said to Sam who is behind us.

He shrugs. "Nothin'. What's up with you?"

"Watching the parade. This is my dad, Henri." John says.

They shake hands. Henri says, "John has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Sam asks with a crooked grin.

"Really," Henri responds. Then he pauses a minute and a smile takes shape. "You know, I've been reading. Maybe you've heard it already, but did you know that aliens are the reason we have thunderstorms? They create them in order to enter our planet unnoticed. The storm creates a diversion, and the lightning you see is really coming from the spaceships entering Earth's atmosphere."

Well now, didn't expect Henri to know about conspiracies about this planet. Sam smiles and scratches his head. "Get out of here," he says.

Henri shrugs. "That's what I've heard."

"All right," Sam says, more than willing to oblige Henri. "Well, did you know that the dinosaurs really didn't go extinct? Aliens were so fascinated by them that they decided to gather them all up and take them to their own planet."

Henri shakes his head. "I didn't know that," he says. "Did you know that the Loch Ness monster was really an animal from the planet Trafalgra? They brought him here as an experiment, to see if he could survive, and he did. But when he was discovered the aliens had to take him back, which is why he was never spotted again."

They continue this conversation for a while. I decide to slip away to look at all the other things they have at this parade. I pass by a lot of things that jog a little bit of my memories. I bumped into a lot of people, they gave me nasty glares but said nothing. I kept walking and walking, this parade is loud, but it's weird really, I can hear everything fine, like I can block something's out and listen in on some conversations.

Most of them stopped when they saw me staring intently at them. Some laughed some got grossed out, wouldn't blame them, I'm hideous. Someone stopped in front of me, he was an inch shorter than me. "Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second." He says politely, which makes me think he's one of Dr. Knives loyal guards, there was five of them if I remember correctly. Each one beat the shit out of me for a year, each one was fast and strong, but one day. They stopped coming. But this guy is not one of them. But still, they could have sent him.

I blink and then say, "Okay."

He pulls me along until we're out of everyone's sight, I guessed right. He turned and said, "I'm sorry but he said if I didn't get you, he would have egged my house and keep taking my money at lunch." He says quickly, I look at him confused, wait…it's not them? They haven't found me? The kid runs off and nine guys come out of nowhere, one is Mark James, "Listen kid, we have a ritual at school. And I always start it off, so would you mind just staying still?" He asked and walked forward, so did the others. I sighed, "You're going to look like an idiot if you try to fight me."

Like in school he looks mad that I didn't listen. Plus the idiot comment might have gotten to him. I take a defensive fighting stance and let them come at me, no one moved. "Nine against one, you have the advantage." I said and smiled which makes them nervous. One of them runs at me and punches me, I hesitate and then dodge, ". . . You're so slow." I said and turned to walk away. I heard them get mad, one of them grabbed my shoulder and tried to make me face him, I grab his wrist and push it up and then I use the palms of my hands to push him away.

I didn't use that much force, but he still falls over. "Slow and weak. Don't try this again, I'm not someone to mess with. And if I see any of you near my house, you might not make it home." I said and left them.

None of them chased me, they were just completely scared I guess. I returned to Henri, he gave me shit for taking off, I told him what those guys tried to do, and what I said. He looked a little bit impressed, "Nine of them you say?"

I nod, "If they were older, I would have been in trouble, maybe. But they're just teenagers. They think they're stronger than everything." Henri smiles and whispered, "You're sure you're human?"

I nodded and said, "I was out through an intense training program, so I'm stronger and better than most teens."

He looks at me concerned, "Training program? Like you were getting ready to go to the military?" He asks.

* * *

 **This will be the average words for a chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	4. Mark James is a coward

"I guess it was something like that, but it was in a way, more intense than military training." I said to Henri. He looked intrigued, "Can you explain to me in more than detail about this intense training?" He asked.

I thought about it, I don't see why I have to keep this away from him…But I guess I can trust him, I'm not sure about John. He slips up too easy. I nodded, "But do not tell John this, no matter what." I said. He hesitated for a second but then he agreed, "Good. Alright, this training isn't something normal people do…Not even aliens do it…" I muttered, I cleared my throat. "For nine years I was tortured and experimented on, it wasn't aliens that did that to me, it was humans. Although their actions made it seem like they weren't human, but they were in fact humans, the first five years I was beaten and used as a guinea pig. And by the time I was eleven I was faster than them, but not stronger. And then twelve, I got beaten up by five guys, every year they increased the security. And just a few weeks ago, I escaped that place. Which is why I said for nine years I haven't seen the sun." I explained.

I looked at Henri he looked sad, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. No one can change that. No matter what you say."

He sighed, "I'm sorry for the way I've been…Treating you." He apologized. I just said, "When in captivity for that long, you tend to lose a lot of things, like emotions and promises you made over the years. I have nothing, and I will continue to have nothing." I promised him.

We continue to talk for ten minutes, I said I wanted to get some water, so he said okay. On my way there, I noticed in the distance that someone was being dragged. It's John and Sam, what's going on? I walk towards them. John stood up a couple of seconds later. He tries to move but he got tackled from behind, I slowly advance to them. I can hear some girls scream and struggling, I look at John again he is being pushed around by someone, this guy pushed him and then hid behind a tree. I could see John getting mad, "You want to play games?" John yelled again. "I can play games too!"

John's hands start to flicker, and then lights are beaming from them. I run to him as fast as I could. He points his hand towards the trees and then he tries to run forward, "Don't be too mad John!" I yell and punch him as he looks at me, his lights go out. He laid on the ground motionless. I look back and see Sam, "Watch him. Where did those guys go?" I ask. Sam doesn't respond, he's looking right at John, or his hands I should say. "Sam!" I said, he looked up, "Watch him. I'm going after them." I turn to where John was trying to go. After a few seconds, someone came from behind a tree. He was wearing a mummy costume and he was wearing goggles, I'm guessing night-vision goggles. He smiles and walks up to me, "Where are the ones you guys took?" I asked him.

He ignored me and tried to punch me, I easily dodged it, "Tell me." I said again. He didn't answer again, all he tried to do was try to hit me, I dodged again but this time I grabbed his wrist and twist it a little, "I'm not going to ask again."

He points forward, "Take me to them, or else."

He got up, but as soon as we walk, I started to hear footsteps behind me, I turned just to see five guys following us. "You shouldn't try to fight me." I said to them, they laughed, "Thanks for knocking out John for us, just makes it easier." He said and turned to show me John and Sam. I walked towards them, one of them looked nervous while the others stood firm, "What? You think you can scare us?" the guy in front me asked. I don't like violence, but I have to stop these guys. "This'll take a second." I said and hit him lightly on the neck, he crooked his neck and then fell forward, "Anyone else?" I asked. Two of them stood back while two of them came forward, "Alright." I said.

One of them lounged at me, I sidestepped and tripped him at he passed, the other tried to grab me, but I did a backflip and ended up behind him, I used my knuckles and hit him four times on the back, he stopped and fell the ground, that's two motionless bodies. The other three didn't look too anxious to follow in their footsteps. "Take me to Mark, I he needs to learn a thing or two about kidnaping people." I said, they looked scared without their 'leader' "Take me there, now." I demanded.

They turned and walked, I watched them carefully, "Augh…" I guess john is awake now, "What happened?" He asked, "No time, get up and follow us." I said.

Sam helped him up and then he followed us while holding his jaw, we kept walking, after three minutes, there was Sarah and her friend sitting on a huge rock, they looked bored, someone steps on a twig and Sarah perks up, "John?" She asks.

"Yea." He said, "And Sam."

She smiles. "Told you," she says, and I assume she's talking to Mark. Mark steps forward.

"Well, well, well," he says.

"Shut up, Mark," John said. "Manure in my locker was one thing, but you've gone way too far with this one."

"You think? It's eleven on three." Mark says, I looked at our guides and realize they went to Marks side. "I warned you Mark, now it's time for a lesson for you and your lackeys." He smiles, "Oh I'm so scared!"

The ones that led us here whisper something to Mark, he scowls and looks at me, "You're nothing but an albino piece of shit."

I blink at him and said, "You two, stay back." Everything is so clear, this is like daylight for me, they can't beat me, I mean they can only see so much. I stepped forward and quickly punched Mark in the stomach, he had no time to react. "That's trying to intimidate me." I stand up and look at the others, "What do you say? Want to have a crack at me?" I beckon them over. Mark was on his knees coughing. "Get him!" He managed to say. All of them came at me at once. Some of them I didn't even have to dodge, one after another I knock them out without using much force. Mark kept getting back up, he's strong, I'll give him that.

Five minutes into the fight, everyone was on the ground, I didn't hurt any of them, each one was one or two hits, except Mark, he just kept getting back up. He was still conscious, "say Mark…What made you think you can just bully anyone? Because of your big 'muscles?' or was it the fact your dad was the sheriff of this town? There will always be someone, or something stronger than you, don't put yourself before others, because the next person you meet, might just be your worst enemy." I said.

I walk up to John, Sam, Sarah and her friend, "Let's go."

Before I left, I told Mark, "If your dad comes to my house to arrest me, either it's you or your dad that might not see another sun come up."

No one said anything on our way back, I looked at John and pulled him aside, "I won't tell Henri what you tried to do, and that you weren't involve in any of this. But I want to tell you not to try and find out about my past, got it?" I told him, like Mark, he looked a little bit scared. He nodded, "S-Sure…"

When we got back to the parade, Sam left in a hurry, and then I left John and Sarah alone, "I'll let Henri know you'll be back soon." I said and went to find him. When I found him I told him what happened, "So don't be too mad at him, you probably would have done the same thing if it was someone you love." I finished.

He sighed, "Thank you for…Stopping him before anyone saw anything."

I nod, "No problem."

Two weeks later is the first snowfall…I have to admit it fascinated me, I haven't seen snow it so long that I even forgot it's cold when you touch it. The colour returned to my skin, well…It's not so white anymore, but you could still see I haven't been in the sun much.

Anyway I was watching John and Henri practice something, I'm not sure what it is yet, but Henri was holding a tennis ball in both his hands. "I'm not really in the mood today," John says.

"I know you're not, but we have to anyway." Henri told him.

John sighed and look at his watch. "It's four o'clock. Sarah will be here at six,"

"I know," Henri says. "That's why we must hurry."

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." John said.

He throws the first ball high in the air, and then John looked at it, what are they doing? I looked at the ball and then John, oh. He's trying to awaken another one of his powers…I think. John let out a deep sigh. "I'm not feeling it today."

"Again," Henri says.

Just before Henri throws the second ball, I said, "Wait. I think I have an idea." Henri eyed me, "And what makes you think you'll be able to awaken his Telekinesis?"

I shrug, "I don't, but I want to try something."

I walked up to John and showed him that I was going to try and hit him, "Make sure you dodge, okay?" I said.

He nodded and gulped, "You're kind of fast though." I sighed, "Just try, okay? I'll try to slow it down."

I got ready, I did the slow one first. "Good." I said and this time faster, he barely had time to move his head, he stumbled back a step. And then I punch again, this time right at his face, but then my fist hits something else then his nose, or more like my hand was pushed back. He was on his back, he looked up at me, "How did you do that?" He asked, I shrugged, "I didn't do anything, you did. Sometimes it's better to rely on your reflexes then your mind, but I suggest you practice the old fashion way."

I left them alone and went to sleep.

* * *

 **That next chapter is going to be fast forward to the battle of Paradise.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	5. Captured

John and Sarah are kind of getting annoying, sure they're in love, but do they have to show it to the world? Anyway, Henri found out about a magazine that was telling stories about 'Mogadorians' the enemies of Lorien. Well actually they used to be allies, but the Mogadorians used up all their resources and sought out a different type of source for their planet.

He said it was being mailed to Athens, Ohio. He's planning on going in there to find out more about who's mailing them these stories. That morning John asked Henri, "Are you sure this is worth it?"

"We have to figure out what's going on." Henri said.

John sighs. "I think we both know what is going on."

"Maybe," Henri says.

"You do realize what you would tell me if the roles were reversed, right?" John told Henri.

Henri smiles. "Yes, John. I know what I would say. But I think this will help us. I want to find out what they have done to scare this man so badly. I want to know if they have mentioned us, if they are searching for us by means that we haven't yet thought of. It will help us to stay hidden, stay ahead of them. And if this man has seen them, we'll learn what they look like."

"We already know what they look like." John says.

"We knew what they looked like when they attacked, over ten years ago, but they might have changed. They've been on Earth a long time now. I want to know how they're blending in." Henri said.

"Even if we know what they look like, by the time we see them on the street, it's probably going to be too late." John says.

"Maybe, maybe not. I see one, I'm going to try and kill it. There's no guarantee it's going to be able to kill me," Henri says.

"You sure you'll be back on time?" John asked.

"I'm leaving now, which puts me there about nine. I doubt I'll stay more than an hour, two at the most. I should be back by one." Henri said.

"So why do I have this?" John said while holding a slip of paper with the address and number to where he's going. Henri shrugs. "Well, you never know."

"Which is precisely why I don't think you should go." John said.

"Touché," Henri says, bringing an end to the discussion. He gathers his papers, stands from the table, and pushes in the chair.

"I'll see you this afternoon." Henri told John.

"Okay," John says.

Henri walked out to this Truck while John and his new dog went to watch him leave. "If you're so worried, why didn't you go with him?" I asked.

John looked back at me, "Because Sarah invited me and Henri over to her house for Thanksgiving. One of us has to be there." But then he looked back at where Henri's truck should be. At two O'clock, John is pacing around furiously, "Calm down, I'm sure he just got hold up." I told him.

He didn't pay me any attention, I sighed and just let him do his thing, which is nothing. After ten minutes he went to take a shower, once he was done, he said he was going now, and that if Henri gets back phone him. I nodded and then he left. I laid down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. My eyes slowly close, when I have nothing to do, I either sleep or train…It's become second nature to me at this point.

I was awoken by a really worried looking John. He said he was going to look for Henri, and that he wanted my help, just in case. I agreed. When I went outside, I was staring at a nerdy boy at the wheel, "And why is he Driving?" I asked.

John smirked, "Because it's his dad's truck."

I was about to get in, but like Henri's truck, it's only meant for two people in the front. I just turned and jumped in the back. Once I was in the back I decided to sleep for a little while longer. Again I was awakened in a rude way, Sam slammed on the brakes and I ended up hitting my head on back.

I was about to get up, but I heard someone honk at us, after five minutes they parked and then I peeked my head out, "What happened back there?" I asked while rubbing my head.

Sam shrugged, "John said to stop, so I did."

I raised my brow, "With urgency? Or was it just like stop, slowly?" I asked. Sam smiled, "The first one."

I sighed, "Where are we?"

"Athens, Ohio." John says.

"Okay. Now where do we go?" I asked.

John pulled something out of his pocket, "Now we walk." I shrugged and followed them. Three minutes later we were looking at a two-story house with gray vinyl siding. The front walk leads to an unpainted front porch with a broken swing hanging unevenly to the side. The grass is long and untended. It looks uninhabited, but there is a car in the driveway at the rear. I kept walking, I want to look in the back. Just in case, I went around block to see if they was a way for me to get in the back without being seen.

Once I came back around, John was creeping up to the house, alone. "Did I miss something?" I asked, John turned around, "Where'd you go?"

I looked to my right, "I tried to get in the back, I thought there was an easier way."

He shook his head, "Let's just go."

John led us in the back, he checked all the windows. Every one of them was locked, after he confirmed that, he went to the door and looked at the lock, it has a simple lock, no deadbolt. John held the doorknob, after a few seconds he tenses and then I heard a click, and then a smile forms on John's face. He turned the knob and the door swings open.

He's perfected his Telekinesis, I wonder what else he'll be able to unlock and master by himself.

We walked in and I noticed right away, the kitchen is surprisingly clean, the surfaces wiped down, the sink free of dirty dishes. A new loaf of bread sits on the counter. We walk through a narrow corridor into a living room with sports posters and banners on the walls, a big-screen TV sitting in a corner. The door to a bedroom is off to the left side. John pokes his head in, after he backs away from the room I take a look. It's in a state of disarray, covers thrown aside on the bed, clutter atop the dresser. The foul stench of dirty laundry covered in sweat that has never dried.

At the front of the house, beside the door, a flight of stairs ascends to the second level, "I'll go check the basement, okay?" I whispered. John nodded and went up the stairs, once I was in the kitchen, I looked around for a door, but I guess not all houses have basement doors in the kitchen. "Hello?" a voice yells from the top of the stairs.

"Frank, is that you?" The man said again.

I went into the living room, hoping no one, was going come in here. "Who the hell are you?" he asks, I guess John isn't as sneaky as I thought he was.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," John says.

"How did you get in here?" The man asks.

I slowly make my way to John, "I would put the bat down if I were you." John warned him.

"How did you get in here?" The man asked.

You know having good hearing isn't as awesome as I thought it was, it's actually kind of annoying.

"I am faster than you are and I am far stronger." John told him.

"Like hell you are." The man growled.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. He came here this morning. I want to know where he is." John said calmly.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" The man asked.

"I don't know who you are talking about." John said quickly.

"You're one of them!" he screams.

I was about to go and help, but that'll probably make him panic even more, so I hid around the corner. "I am not one of them. I've come for my friend. Tell me where he is." John says.

"Your friend is one of them!" The man said.

"No he isn't." John said.

"So you know who I'm talking about?" The man asks.

"Yes." John answered.

He takes a step down.

"I'm warning you," John, says. "Drop the bat and tell me where he is."

"I'm going to take your head off. That'll send your friends a message." The man said.

"They aren't my friends. And I assure you, you'd be doing them a favor if you hurt me." John said.

"Let's see then," he says.

Just then I heard footsteps rush John and then a loud thud. I went around the corner and seen John holding the man with one hand on the throat, and the other under the man's armpit. I decided to let John do the rest, I went to the living room to see if anyone heard them. After five minutes, John comes back down, but alone.

"Where is he?" I asked.

John kept walking, "Downstairs."

I followed him and then he went beside the stairs leading up and looks at a Steelers banner from a wall, he ripped it off the wall, revealing a black door that is locked. John unlocks it as he did the other one. A set of wooden stairs leads down to total darkness.

John flips the switch and begins walking down, slowly. John hesitates and then he goes forward and around the corner was Henri. "Henri!" John yells happily.

Henri is squinting from the light, his eyes adjusting. A length of duct tape is across his mouth. His hands are bound behind him, his ankles tied to the legs of the chair in which he is sitting. His hair is tousled, and down the right side of his face is a line of dried blood that looks almost black.

John rushed over to him and ripped the piece of tape from his mouth. Henri takes a deep breath. "Thank God," Henri says. His voice is weak. "You were right, John. It was foolish to come here. I'm sorry. I should have listened."

"Shh," John says.

John bends down and begins untying his ankles. "I was ambushed."

"How many are there?" John asked.

"Three." Henri said.

"I've tied one of them up upstairs," John says.

John frees his ankles. Henri stretches his legs out and sighs with relief.

"I've been in this damn chair all day." Henri said.

John began working on the ropes on Henry's wrists, "How the hell did you guys get here?" Henri asked. I looked at John, "Sam drove us." I said.

Henri looked at John, "You kidding me?"

I watched them while I was out of sight just in case one of those other guys come down. John smiled at Henri, "I had no other way."

"What did you drive?" Henri asked.

"His father's old truck." John said while grinning. Henri is silent a minute while he ponders what that means.

"He doesn't know anything," John says. "I told him aliens are a hobby of yours, nothing more."

Henri nodded. "Well, I'm happy you made it. Where is he now?"

"Trailing one of them. I don't know where they went." John explained. As he said that, the creak of a floorboard comes from above us. John stood up, Henri's hands were only halfway untied.

"Did you hear that?" John whispered.

I stayed in the corner, where no one could see me. John and Henri were staring at the door, holding their breath. A foot steps onto the top stair, and then a second, a man passes me, he was huge. Six foot six maybe. "The party's over, fellas," he says. He is holding a gun aimed at John's face. "Now, step away."

I was going to grab his hand and point it upwards, but what if he fires as soon as he hears something? I guess I have to wait for the right moment. John puts his hands up and steps away from Henri. "They told us you might be coming. That you would look like humans. That you were the real enemy," the man says.

"What are you talking about?" John asks.

"They're delusional," Henri says. "They think we're the enemy."

"Shut up!" the man screams.

He takes three steps towards me. Then he moves the gun from me and fixes it straight on Henri.

"One false move by you and he gets it. You understand?"

"Yes," John said.

"Now, catch this," the man says. He pulls down a roll of duct tape from the shelf beside him and throws it towards John. As it flew through the air, I thought that was the perfect time to catch him off guard. As I was about to move, John stared at the duct tape intently, and then it's stopped in midair about eight feet off the ground, halfway between John and the man.

"What the…" The man looked at it confused. I snuck up behind him and pushed his wrist up and the gun fires once, and then I kneed him in the back of the knees. I grabbed his other arm and brought them both behind his back, he tried to use force, but he couldn't break lose. "Stop." I said.

I pressed his face against the concrete floor. "Hurry John, we don't have much time." I told him. John began working on Henri's restraints once again. "John, I think that's the best surprise I've ever seen in my entire life," he says in a whisper, such relief in his voice that I think tears might come next. I brought my hand up to the back of his neck and pressed hard between his spine. He tensed and then his arms went slack the next second. I looked at John and Henri to see if they saw what I did.

John was smiling proudly Henri. "Thanks. It showed at dinner."

"Sorry I missed it." Henri apologized.

"I told them you were tied up."

Henri smiled. "Thank God the Legacy came," he says.

"So what happened to you?" John ask.

"I knocked on the door. All three of them were home. When I walked in one of them clubbed me in the back of the head. Then I woke up in this chair." Henri spoke in a different language, but even I could tell he was cursing. John finished untying him and Henri stands and stretches his legs.

"We need to get out of here," Henri says.

"We have to find Sam." John said.

And then we hear him. "John. You down there?" He said from the top of the stairs. When we look up, there is a second person behind Sam. Sam yelps in surprise, Sam was falling, but just like that duct tape, he was stopped in midair before hitting the ground. John set him down gently, "Shit," Henri says.

Sam sits up and crawls backwards like a crab until he reaches the cinder-block wall. His eyes are wide-open, staring at the steps, his mouth moving but no words coming out. The figure who pushed him stands at the top of the stairs trying to figure out, like Sam, what just happened. It must be the third one. I looked up at him. His eyes went wide.

He turned and tried to run, but John reached his hand out again in a pulling motion. The man fell two steps, Sam looks at the man being held by an unseen force, then looks at John's one arm extended towards him. He is shocked and speechless. How are they going to handle this? Surely they won't get another human involved…Although it wasn't my fault I got involved, I just happened to have really good hearing and was around there at the time.

John grabbed the duct tape and took the man to the second level, leaving a confused Sam, Henri was kneeling next to him, not sure what to say. I hear John tell the man to shut up, and then the man spit some more curses at John. After a few seconds the man went quiet. John came back down, I watched them carefully.

Just how do you intend to tell Sam what happened? By telling him the truth? I sat down and watch it unfold. "I don't get it," he says. "What just happened?"

Henri and John look at each other.

"Tell me what's happening," Sam says, his voice pleading with us, tinged with desperation to know the truth, to know that he's not crazy and that he didn't imagine what he just saw.

Henri sighs and shakes his head. Then he says, "What the hell's the point?"

"The point in what?" John asks.

Henri ignored John, and instead turns to Sam. He purses his lips together, and looks at the man slumped in the chair to make sure he is still out, and then at Sam. "We aren't who you think we are," he says, and pauses. Sam stays silent, staring at Henri. I can't read his face, and I have no idea what Henri is about to tell him—if he will again make up some elaborate story or, for once, tell him the truth—and it's this latter that I'm truly hoping for. He looks at John and then John nods his head in agreement.

* * *

 **I don't want to make the chapters too long and bore you guys, but this will be all today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	6. The truth

As I sit here watching Henri and John thinking whether or not they should tell Sam the truth about who and what they are. They seemed to be in an agreement, "We came to Earth ten years ago from a planet named Lorien. We came because it was destroyed by the inhabitants of another planet named Mogadore. They destroyed Lorien for its resources because they had turned their own planet into a cesspool of decay. We came here to hide until we could return to Lorien, which we will one day do. But we were followed by the Mogadorians. They are here hunting us. And I believe they are here to take over Earth, and that is why I came here today, to find out a little more." Henri explained to Sam.

Sam looks over to John, "I was right: you're an alien. You weren't joking when you admitted it," Sam says to John.

"Yes, you were right." John says.

Sam looks back at Henri. "And those stories you told me on Halloween?"

"No. Those were just that," Henri says. "Ridiculous stories that made me smile when I stumbled across them on the internet, nothing more. But what I told you now is the honest truth."

"Well…," Sam says, and trails off, grasping for words. "What happened just now?"

Henri nods to John. "John is in the process of developing certain powers. Telekinesis is one of them. When you were pushed, John saved you."

Sam smiles, "I knew you were different," he says.

"Needless to say," Henri says to Sam, "you're going to have to be quiet about this." Then Henri looks over at John. "We need information and we need to get out of here. They're probably nearby."

"The guys upstairs might still be conscious." John said.

"Let's go talk to them." Henri looked up at the stairs.

Henri walks over and picks the gun up from the floor and pulls the clip. It's full. He removes all the bullets and sets them on a nearby shelf, then snaps the clip back in and tucks the gun in the waistband of his jeans. The guy I knocked out was still not moving, maybe I should keep an eye on him? "What about this guy?" I asked and put my hand on him, just to see if he'll react. He was still motionless.

John and Henri thought about it, "Watch him. Just in case he wakes up." Henri told me. I nodded.

They went up to check on the other one. I was down here for five minutes, that's when I heard how that man described the Mogadorians - Like ghosts. They were pale, almost like albinos. They wore sunglasses, but when we wouldn't talk one of them took the sunglasses off. They had black eyes and pointy teeth, but they didn't look natural like an animal's would. Theirs looked as though they had been broken and chiseled. They all wore long coats and hats like some shit out of an old spy movie. What the hell more do you want?" The man yelled, I looked at my hand, the colour is coming back, but I'm still kind of white.

I could pass for a Mogadorian…Is that why the one who tried to run, looked frightened when he saw me? I was sitting here with this guy, he didn't move once, so I said, "Look at me." Like I thought, he's awake, "How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

He turned his head, "Enough to know you're a Mogadorian."

I put my hand on his left shoulder blade and pushed it up, he grunted, "Just get it over with already." He whispered. "You're wrong…I'm not one of them. I look like this for different reasons. I'm never going to hurt anyone else." I told him and knocked him out for a second time. I went up to John and them, but before I could go to the second level, I turned and seen some people outside the windows.

They fit the descriptions of what that guy told us, pale with dark coats and sunglasses, I quietly made my way up to them, they looked at me, "We got to go. Now."

As I thought, John already knew, he nodded and walked over to the window, probably wondering if he could carry everyone. "I'll sneak out, take care of Sam and Henri."

Before I could leave, Henri stopped me, "We have to stay together, these aren't no-

"I know." I cut him off, "Which makes this easy, they won't be able to touch me. So go. They don't you guys are here." I said, why am I sacrificing myself? Well it's not really a sacrifice, I mean I'm fast and strong, I'm more like a decoy. John didn't look like he wanted to leave me either, "I'll be fine. I've been through worse." I said and quietly made my way down stairs.

Before I could go down stairs I was met with one of them, he had a big black coat black, sunglasses and a black hat, but his skin was still pale, they stared at me for a second and said something. I couldn't understand them so the first one pulled out something, it was a gun, but an alien gun. He aimed it right at my chest, I watched them. The one pointing the gun at me cracked his neck and then he spoke, "Who and what are you?"

If I could I would have laughed at that question, "My names Zero, and I'm a human, what about you?" I asked sarcastically. At first I thought this gun would fire a lot faster, but it's actually slower than our guns, well…Not so slow that you can barely see it, it's just slow enough for someone like me to dodge, I moved to my right when he opened fire on me. I jumped down and was about to kick him right in the face, but he fired again. I looked at the wall and put both my hands on it, the blast whistled past me.

I let go and land on top of him, his glasses flew off, he tried to hide his eyes, but I caught a glimpse of them, they were like a volcanic rock, black with nothing else, no pupil or iris. It was like looking into a deep well. The light seemed to hurt his eyes, I was about to knock him out, but then I was kicked from the side. I went rolling into the living. There was two more with him. The one on the ground tried to look for his sunglasses while the other two walked towards me. That was one well of a kick. I breathed in and out, both of them are huge, and most likely slow.

I got up and waited for them to attack, one of them threw a hard left hook, I ducked and uppercut him. He looked surprised at my strength. The other one was quick to react, he jabbed at my face but then I dodged again. They're really slow with a lot of power. If they get a hold of me, I'm done.

The one behind them found his sunglasses and came to help his friends. This isn't looking good for me, with humans it's easy I can overpower them, but these are aliens. I won't be able to hurt them. One tried to grab me, and then another tried to hit me and I stopped, I dodged again. The last one had an open look where I had nowhere to go, at least that's what he thinks. With full force he lunches towards me with his arm extended.

I duck a little bit and grab his arm throwing him outside the window, they look at me and then I run.

I ran for fifth-teen minutes. They followed me for ten minutes, but they ran out of breath and watched me runaway. Once I was sure they weren't following me, I went to where Sam left the truck. As I was walking, I thought that they might have left me, but then again, they aren't like me, they waited for me. When I jumped in the back, Henri and John got out of the truck and looked at me with worried expressions, "You okay?" Henri asked. I nodded, although I was out of breath and sweaty, I pretty much ran at full speed and they still kept up with me. That was the longest I've ever ran.

They looked around and made sure no one followed me. After ten minutes they got in and we went home. I fell asleep, for three hours I was asleep, when we finally stopped we were home, I jumped out and walked into the house. John and Henri thanked Sam and said some other things but I was too tired to pay attention to what they said.

They came into the house and then John sat down beside me, "Sam won't say anything," John says.

He doesn't respond, just stares at the floor.

"They don't know we're here," John said.

He looks up at john.

"They don't," John says. "If they knew they'd be following us now."

Henri stays silent.

"I'm not leaving Ohio on nothing more than speculation." John said.

Henri stands.

"I'm happy that you've made a friend. And I think Sarah is great. But we can't stay. I'm going to start packing," he says.

"No." John says sternly.

"John…Those things are really powerful, if you stay here, it could lead to your death." I told him. Henri nodded in agreement, "He's right, when we're packed I'll go into town and buy a new truck. We need to get out of here. They might not have followed us, but they know how close they were at catching us, and that we might still be nearby. I believe the man who called the magazine did in fact capture one of them. That was his story, that he captured one and tortured it until it talked and then he killed it. We don't know what kind of tracking technology they have, but I don't think it will take them long to find us. And like Zero said, when they find us, we'll die. Your Legacies are emerging, and your strength is growing, but you're nowhere near ready to fight them."

Henri walks into his room and then he comes back out with a chest, that's when John said, "Henri,"

"Yes?" Henri answered.

"We're not leaving." John told him.

"Yes we are." Henri said.

"You can if you want, but I'll go live with Sam. I'm not leaving."

"This is not your decision to make."

"It's not? I thought I was the one being hunted. I thought I was the one in danger. You could walk away right now and the Mogadorians would never look for you. You could live a nice, long, normal life. You could do whatever you want. I can't. They will always be after me. They will always be trying to find me and kill me. I'm fifteen years old. I'm not a kid anymore. It is my decision to make." John said.

Henri stares at John for a minute. "That was a good speech, but it doesn't change anything. Pack your stuff. We're leaving."

John rises his hand and then Henri is lifted off the ground. John stood up and walked towards the corner, up near the ceiling. "We're staying," John says.

"Put me down, John." Henri warned him.

"I'll put you down when you agree to stay." John repeated.

"It's too dangerous." Henri told John.

"We don't know that. They're not in Paradise. They might not have any idea where we are." John said.

"Put me down." Henri said again.

"Not until you agree to stay." John is starting to change a little.

"PUT ME DOWN." Henri said angrily.

I stood up and put my hand on John's shoulder, "This'll just make it worse, put him down." I said.

John looked at me and extended his other arm, he wasn't able to lift me as easily as he did with Henri, I was pushed away and couldn't move. "Don't make the mistake of making me your enemy." I warned him. He didn't listen he was still staring at Henri. I moved my arm and then John's concentration was focused on me, Henri fell to the ground, I took one step and another, "John, I'm warning you."

John's face was strained as he tried to stop me, I was now right in front of him, "Enough." He's strong, but not enough to make me stay still completely, John stops and he's out of breath.

Henri came over and hugged John, "I'm proud of how far you've come. I've spent many years waiting and preparing for these things to happen, for your Legacies to arrive. You know my entire life is devoted to keeping you safe, and making you strong. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. If you died on my watch, I'm not sure how I would go on. In time the Mogadorians will catch up with us. I want to be ready for them when they come. I don't think you are ready yet, even though you do think you are. You have a long way to go. We can stay here, for now, if you agree that training comes first. Before Sarah, before Sam, before everything. And at the first sign that they're nearby, or are on our trail, we leave, no questions asked, no fighting about it, no levitating me up to the ceiling and holding me there."

"What about the fact that he used his powers on me?" I asked.

Henri looked at John but then back at me, "How were you able to move?" He asked. I looked between them both, "Because his mind isn't strong enough. Plus he hasn't practice this enough. And I'm pretty strong." I said.

That day John seemed interested in why I was so strong, I told him I worked out a lot, but he didn't buy it, so he kept asking and that's when Henri stepped in and told John that he needed to train.

John has been training hard the past month, but no one would've seen this coming, John, Sam and Sarah went to a party, which surprised Henri. The party was being held and hosted by Mark James, I thought about going, just so John wouldn't do anything stupid, but John said, "It's okay now, all that is sorted out."

But that was probably a lie, since soon after they arrived at the party, the house was set ablaze, and then John being the kind of guy he is, saved Sarah and some dogs, but…He was seen jumping out of a two story tall building that was on fire. I re-watched the video that was uploaded on YouTube as Henri got ready to go and get John, "Who recorded this?" Henri's voice is low.

"No clue, I just found it on youtube yesterday." Mark James told us, I don't believe it was him who recorded this, but I also don't believe he doesn't know who recorded it.

After that Henri left and we sat there for thirty minutes in silence watching the video over and over. James didn't ask me anything, he just watched the thing, like he was trying to figure out how John was able to do it. John came bursting through the back door, for a second he thought me and Mark were one of the Mogs.

But he snapped out of it and realized we weren't, "What are you doing here?" John asked Mark.

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on," he says, a look of fright evident in his eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Look," he says, pointing to the computer screen.

"Is this yours?" John asked.

"No," Mark says. "But it was delivered by UPS at the same time that I got here. Your dad read it as I showed him the video, and then he sprinted out of the house."

"What video?" John asks.

"Watch," he says. John looks at the video that Mark has been watching for the past thirty minutes. He presses the play button. It's a grainy video, of poor quality as though it has been shot on somebody's cell phone, which it probably has. The camera is shaky, but through it can be heard the dogs bark and the filtered gasps throughout the crowd. Then the person begins walking away from the crowd, to the side of the house, and eventually to the back. The camera zooms in to the rear window where the bark is coming from. The bark stops and John closes his eyes because he knew what is coming. About twenty seconds pass, and then John comes flying through the window with Sarah in one arm and the dog in the other, Mark hits the pause button on the video. The camera is zoomed in, and their faces are unmistakable.

"Who are you?" Mark asked, one after another, are finding out that aliens do actually exist.

* * *

 **This isn't that long...Kind of, but this will be all today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	7. The Battle of Paradise High I

As John watches the video of him jumping out of a building on fire, Henri pulls up to the drive way. John moves around the other side of table, I guess he wants to face Henri before he goes off again. Five seconds later, Henri is walking in the house, an angry look on his face, "You lied to me."

"I lie to everybody," John says. "I learned that from you."

"We don't lie to each other!" he screams.

"John…This is huge, why the hell would you keep this from Henri?" I asked. He tried to ignore me, "Answer the question John."

He fixed me with a nasty glare, "This doesn't concern you!"

He's got me there, but…"As you can see, I don't care, but if what you guys have been telling me is true, then that means you're in great danger because of what happened at that party. It was stupid of you to keep this to yourself." I spoke calmly with each word, John's jaw tightened, he knows what I'm saying is true.

"I'm not leaving without finding Sarah first." John said, "She's in danger too."

"You guys actually have to leave now, if they didn't know you were in Paradise, they do now." I told him. Henri stood beside me, "He's right, if we leave now, they won't know where we went. John! For earth's survival, we have to go!" Henri pleaded.

John grabs something from the table, "Look! Sarah is in this picture, they'll go after her to get to me! I can't leave her!" John yelled, I stepped forward a bit, "They aren't after her, it's you John, if you love her, than leave." I said and walked towards him some more. John looked pained, "I can't."

"John, if you die, they can easily kill the next. When there is no one left, everyone on the planet might end up dead. Don't you see that?" I asked.

His selfishness is getting the best of him. I was ten feet away from him, "I'm not leaving her here to die." John said and then he lifted his hand up and pushed me towards a wall, a force hits me and I'm sent backwards, I grunted when I hit a when I pushed hard against the wall. "John!" Henri yelled, I looked up, my vision was dazed I looked at the wall John sent me to, and saw cracks. I closed my hand and opened it. I'm alright. I got up. Henri was at the backdoor, staring off into the distance. He looked back at me, "Zero, are you-

I ran past him at full speed. Once I was over the fence I made my way towards the school. Why am I chasing him? In ten minutes I was at the school. I wasn't breathing as hard as I thought I would be. I saw John opening the front doors, he should have been here five minutes ago, what took him so long?

I walked forward and entered the school. And in the hallway with the lights flickering off and on, was John and Sarah, hand in hand. He was staring at me, "Zero…" He says, there was silence all around us, except for the floor polisher, "Was it worth it?" I asked him.

"I always thought maybe you were one of them…Was I right?" He asked me. "You've seen what I can do, you've seen how strong I am, but you've never seen me actually get hurt. John. Never speak to anyone of about this. You hear me?" I asked him. He gulped, I uncovered my left arm and right arm. White scars on both of them, Sarah gasps and covers her mouth but says nothing. John had wide eyes, "But…" He stopped when the lights went out.

I was able to see a lot in the dark, "Move, you got what you came for." I said and covered my arms. John nodded and turned, then he started walking. I can't believe I showed him…

As we walked, the floor polisher grew louder. In front of John was the floor polisher, but it was unattended, what happened to the person who was using it? John rips the cord out of the outlet and then he listens, there's wind blowing in from nowhere, I open my eyes as soon as I hear a door being kicked in. By Sarah's legs something really fast flies past her.

Sarah screams and then John pulls Sarah by the hand and sprint down the hall. John shoulder's the door and rush out into the parking lot. Sarah gasps and then we stop dead in our tracks. Beneath the nearest light we both see it, trench coat swaying in the breeze, hat pulled low so that I can't see its eyes. It lifts his head and grins at us.

I stood firm, John and Sarah back up and trip as they try to turn. They got to the door and then they try to open it, it locked automatically.

"Shit!" John yells.

The Mogadorian in front of me takes a step forward and so do I. My skin isn't as pale as the last time I saw one of these things. I actually look like a human now. Behind me I hear John and Sarah move, "John." Sarah whispered to him. And then a second later I hear a click and they open the door, "Zero!" John yells, I don't move, my eyes locked with this monster in front of me. I could hear another one somewhere to my right.

"Go." I muttered.

I could tell they didn't want to go. "If I have to sacrifice myself, then so be it."

They finally left me, and then a second later, the one I couldn't see, kicked the door as it locks when John slammed it shut. I closed my eyes and imagined the first time I fought someone bigger than me, he was slow and stupid. He threw extremely heavy punches. They were easy to dodge, I opened my eyes and breathed in slowly. I slid my leg back while keeping the other in the same place, and straightened my back, and then I extended my arm, I closed my hand into a fist, he grinned. Kind of like he thought he already won.

* * *

 **I'm going to have one or two more chapters up today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying this!**

 **Rilurz~**


	8. The Battle of Paradise High II

I could hear the one behind me advancing slowly, the first thing I did was turn and did a sweep kick, he was too slow, "Augh…" he grunted when he fell on his side. His head was right in front of me, I brought my leg up to the hips and then brought it back down. These things are strong, I backed away from the Mog on the ground. He got up and rubbed his nose which was bent sideways.

I stood still waiting patiently for their next move, the one that didn't get hurt was going around me, and the other did the same, to my right and left was two huge mogs, both pale with black long coats, and sunglasses, I closed my eyes and listened, one moved closer, it was the one to my right, and the one to my left pulled something out of his pocket.

The one to my right finally tried something, he thrust forward recklessly, I grabbed his arm and then brought my palm straight up towards his elbow, it was bent like a sideways 'L' he screamed out in pain, while I was busy I heard the other one shoot at me, I pulled on the mog in front of me and used him as a shield.

Once the blast connected to the back of the lifeless body I was holding, the mog turned into dust, literally. I was holding a huge black coat. I looked up to see the other one trying to hit me, I used the coat and turned him around. I kicked his back and then he fell forward. I backed up to the door, he threw the coat and gave me an angry glare, "Come on." I said. He ran at me with full speed, anger…Such an easy thing to manipulate.

When he was five feet in front of me, I sidestepped and pushed his back, he went straight through the door. But he also turned into dust when he fell to the ground. I was breathing fast, two down…

I walked over to the dust, why do they die like that? I was going to look for John but then I felt something, I can't explain it. I looked around, footsteps…To my right I could hear footsteps, they were really quiet, but I could hear them. In the direction I was looking at the footsteps stopped, I stared at the place for a long time, and that's when I saw movement.

I backed up quickly, "Who's there?" If they don't answer, I'm going to assume it's a mog, if they do, they it's someone like John. I waited ten seconds and then whoever it was moved again. Every time I heard a footstep I reacted to it and stared at the place they were at, it was getting closer. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound of their breathing.

Five feet away, I kept my eyes closed to make them think they have the upper hand. Another step and I moved in but with my eyes closed, I punched forward but hit nothing. To my left I heard it back up a few feet. I quickly swept my leg in a circle. I hit someone's legs and then I opened my eyes, it was a girl. "Who…Are you?"

She had long black hair pulled into a pony tail, she also had hazel eyes, I stepped forward, do I help her? "She's on our side." John said behind me. I looked down at her. That is when I realized there is hope.

John stands beside me with Sarah following him. "That's number Six." He said. Henri said something about one, two and three are dead, and that is why he's so cautious about John going everywhere. I nod, she glares at me and says that they have to go, I follow them.

"We can get out through the gymnasium," Sarah says. "There's a passageway beneath the stage that opens like a cellar door in the back of the school."

"Really?" John asks.

She nods and we let her lead. Six was watching my every move, why did she attack me? Five minutes after we started making our way to the gymnasium, Six rushes up and thrusts her hands forward and the door breaks away from the jamb and crashes across the hallway. Splintered wood. Shattered glass.

"Turn your lights on!" she yells to John.

John snaps it on and then a Mogadorian stands amid the rubble of the broken door. It smiles, blood seeping from the corner of its mouth, where the door has hit it. Black eyes, pale skin as though the sun has never touched it. A cave-dwelling creature risen from the dead. It throws something that I don't see and I hear Six grunt beside us, and then John does the same.

Six breaks the spell by lifting the Mogadorian in the air and hurling it against the wall. It tries standing and Six lifts it again, this time throwing it as hard as she can against one wall and then the other. The scout falls to the ground twisted and broken, its chest rising once and then becoming still. One or two seconds pass. Its entire body collapses into a pile of ash, accompanied by a sound similar to a bag of sand being dropped to the ground.

"What the hell?" John asks.

"Don't look into their eyes!" Six yells.

Two other scouts sweep towards us from the end of the hall. A shroud of darkness surrounds them, as though they consume everything around them and turn it into black. I stepped forward and Six does the same, but then she looks at me, confusion in her eyes as I advanced. Before I could reach them, a door was being shaken as though somebody is trying to force it open. And from out of nowhere there comes the sound of a gun blast, followed by the school door being kicked open. They both look surprised, and as they turn to flee, two more blasts boom through the hallway and both scouts are blown backwards. We hear the approaching sound of two sets of shoes and the click of a dog's toenails

Around the corner it Henri and John's dog. I sighed and watched towards Henri, that's when John looks at Six, "It's Henri," John say. "My Cêpan." Henri comes walking down, vigilant, looking at the classroom doors as he passes them, and behind him, carrying the Loric Chest in his arms, is Mark. I have no idea why Henri has brought him along. There is a crazed look in Henri's eyes, one of exhaustion, full of fear and worry. Henri switches the shotgun to his left hand and hugs John as tightly as he can. John hugs him back.

"I'm sorry, Henri. I didn't know this would happen." John apologized.

"I know you didn't. I'm just happy you're okay." He says, "Come on, we have to get out of here. The whole damn school is surrounded."

"You guys okay?" Henri asks.

"Yes," John says.

"Aside from the dagger in my arm, yes, I'm fine," Six says. I just now realized there was one in her arm. Henri walks up to her and pulls it out, she grunted when he did, "Thankfully it's just a dagger," she says, looking at John. "The soldiers will have swords that glow with different sorts of powers."

"Take this," Henri says, and holds the shotgun out for Mark to take. He accepts it in his free hand without protest, staring in awe at everything he is witnessing around him. I wonder how much Henri has told him. I wonder why Henri brought him along in the first place. I look back at Six. Henri presses a rag to her arm and she holds it in place. He steps over and lifts the Chest and sets it on the nearest table.

I went to the door to listen to any sound that might come our way. John and Henri opened the chest, I didn't see what they took out, but it'll probably help heal Six. They started talking for a while, strategy I'm hoping, something to help us get out here, alive.

After a couple of minutes they figured out a plan. Henri picks the shotgun up off the floor and walks to within five feet of the window.

"John, turn your lights off," he says. John complies. "Now, on my word, pull the blinds."

John walks to the side of the window and wrap the cord twice around his hand.

The first to go the window was Henri and then John, "Six, bring a fridge over," Henri says to her.

Mark and Sarah watch with amazement as the fridge floats in the air towards us and is positioned in front of the window to block the Mogadorians from entering or seeing into the room.

"Better than nothing," Henri says. He turns to Six. "How much time do we have?"

"Time is short," she says. "They have an outpost three hours from here, in a hollowed-out mountain in West Virginia."

"How many bullets does that hold?" I ask.

"Ten," he says.

Sarah and Mark whisper to each other. I watched everyone, they're tense. "You guys okay?" John asks.

Sarah nods, Mark shrugs, neither really knowing quite what to say in the terror of the situation. John kissed Sarah on the cheek and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry," He says. "We'll get out of this."

John turns to Six and Henri. "Why are they just out there waiting?" john asked. "Why don't they break a window and rush in? They know they have us outnumbered."

"They only want to keep us here, inside," Six says. "They have us exactly where they want us, all together, confined to one place. Now they're waiting for the others to arrive, the soldiers with the weapons, the ones who are skilled at killing. They're desperate now because they know we're developing our Legacies. They can't afford to screw it up and risk us getting stronger. They know that some of us can now fight back."

"We have to get out of here then," Sarah pleads, her voice soft and shaky.

Six nods reassuringly to her. "Wait, your being here, us being together, that breaks the charm. All the others are fair game now," John says. "They can kill us at will."

I can see by the look of horror on Henri's face that it had slipped his mind as well.

Six nods. "I had to risk it," she says. "We can't keep running, and I'm sick of waiting. We're all developing, all of us are ready to hit back. Let's not forget what they did to us that day, and I'm not going to forget what they did to Katarina. Everybody we know is dead, our families, our friends. I think they're planning to do the same thing to Earth as they did to Lorien, and they are almost ready. To sit back and do nothing is to allow that same destruction, that same death and annihilation. Why stand back and let it happen? If this planet dies, we die with it."

As John's dog barks at the window, Henri says, "Well, you're here now. Let's hope the others are safe; let's hope they can fend for themselves. Both of you will know immediately if they can't. As for us, war has come to our doorstep. We didn't ask for it, but now that it's here we have no choice but to meet it, head on, with full force," he says. He lifts his head and looks at us, the whites of his eyes glistening through the dark of the room.

"I agree with you, Six," he says. "The time has come."

And just like that, we're ready to fight them. Six was going to say something but she is interrupted by a loud boom from outside. All of us rush to the windows but can see nothing of what is happening. The crash is followed by several loud bangs, and the sounds of tearing, gnashing, something being destroyed.

"What's happening?" John asks.

"Your lights," Henri says over the sounds of destruction.

He turns them on and sweep them across the yard outside. They reach but ten feet before being swallowed by the darkness. Henri steps back and tilts his head, listening to the sounds in extreme concentration, and then he nods in resigned acceptance.

"They are destroying all the cars out there, my truck included," he says. "If we survive this and escape this school, it'll have to be on foot."

Terror sweeps across both Mark's and Sarah's faces.

"We can't waste any more time," Six says. "Strategy or no strategy, we have to go before the beasts and soldiers arrive. She said we can get out through the gymnasium," Six says, and nods at Sarah. "It's our only hope."

"Her name is Sarah," John says. Ten minutes later Six decided to go and have a look around, when she returned she said. "You were right," she says to Henri. "They've destroyed every car in the lot, and have somehow moved the wreckage to block every door from being opened. And Sarah is right; they've overlooked the stage hatch. I counted seven scouts outside and five inside walking the halls. There was one outside this door but it's been disposed of. They seem to be getting antsy. I think that means the others should have been here already, which means they can't be far."

"John. Henri." I said. "I'm going out there." I told them.

* * *

 **This will be all today.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	9. The Battle of Paradise High III

Sarah, Mark, Henri and John all told me it was suicide to go out there alone, I agreed, but I was only going to distract them for as long as I could. "Zero. You won't survive this, if we stay together, we can all make it." Henri told me.

"He's right Zero. All of us can get out of here if we stick together." John agreed. I sighed, "I'm only a human, but that doesn't mean I'll stand there and let them kill me. I'll take out as many as I can, I mean I already killed two of them on my own."

That is when Six came in, "I don't know you, and frankly I don't care, but if you've killed two already, without Four's help…Then you have the best chance at taking out a lot of them with me and Four. If you are with us when they finally attack, they will not stand a chance. Plus in the end, we have to kill all of them no matter what."

I had an idea. "No, like John once said, they aren't after us humans, they're after you guys. They will not attack me unless they see you. I know I can sneak behind their lines and attack them, and that is when you five will attack. If you want to stay together, that is the best I can offer." I said. John and Henri looked at each other, "It's not a bad plan…" Henri murmured, John nodded, but he looked troubled.

Six nodded in agreement, "The element of surprise…This will work…" She trailed off, like she wasn't entirely sure, it would work. After they all agreed, fifth-teen minutes later, I was outside surrounded by mogs, well…They don't know I'm here, but I'm still surrounded by them. In the football field stood I twenty mogs. It was as if they knew where they were going to come out of, because they were waiting in the spot Sarah said they could make a run for it. One more thing I should mention, every single one of the mogs in front of me, were invisible…If I didn't have my really good hearing, then I probably would have bumped into one of them and died.

I was waiting for John and them to come out, I wish I had a firearm or something. I could take out pretty much all of them on my own if I did. In those nine years in that place, Dr. Knives also trained me to use firearms, but that was when I was weak and knew I would die if I opened fire on him.

Thirty seconds later, John and everyone else came out of a door and looked around, no one can see or hear them breathing. John's dog starts to growl and then he takes off thirty yards into the field and attacks one of them. He materializes and then all of them are visible now, as if whatever they were using broke.

All the mogs had their eyes forward, so I decided to attack now. I quietly went behind one and kick his knee making him kneel, he turned his head, I punched him as hard as I could which sent him straight to the ground, he didn't die. I quickly grabbed his gun and shot his head while he was dazed.

I held the gun, it was hard to shot one of these then I thought. Every time I shoot, it presses hard against my right shoulder. I shot four times but miss three of them. I think that was enough to re-adjust to the pain. I took a long breath and aimed one of running towards me, I shot and it turned to dust. Then another and the same thing happened.

I'm wide open, but they want to kill John not me. A few of them actually tried to come for me, but I easily kill before they reach me. There was only a few of them with gun and the rest with glowing swords. The ones Six was talking about, if they touch you, your dead.

About thirty minutes into the fight…Reinforcements arrive. John and Six said something about beasts; I did not know what they were talking about, until I found one. In was in front of the school when I found it, beasts don't care what they kill, whether it be a human one of their own species or its master. They will kill it regardless. The beast brought it's fist high in the sky and brought it back down, it's speed surprised me, I jumped to my right, but it didn't matter, it was so strong that I flew back ten feet when it hit the ground. I shot at it, but it only got annoyed.

I ran at full speed at the beast. Once it lifted up its fist again, I grabbed a hold of it and I was sent to the air about fifty feet. The beast's fur was wet, so when it reached its peak, I was sent flying. I was spinning, with every spin, I got closer to the ground. A shed. Looks like I am going to die.

I kept trying to stop myself so I could check if I could soften where I was going to crush. But I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried. When the wood of the shed I saw hit my back, everything went dark.

* * *

 **A really short chapter, the next one will be long, it will be up later on today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	10. Six

The first thing I thought when my eyes opened, I'm dead. But how am I thinking this then? Which would mean I'm alive. I was looking up at a dark night sky, my breath was blown away every time I did breathe. I couldn't move my arms or legs, but my body was vibrating, like I was in a moving vehicle. To my surprise, I was right, I'm alive.

I couldn't help but doubt myself. I mean that was a hard fall, plus I was a hundred feet in the air. How did I survive that? I stared at the stars. Slowly moving as, I was being taken somewhere. My body was warm, which I thought was weird at first, but then I realized I was wrapped in three or so blankets. And I was also tied down, maybe to prevent me from moving around?

Well whatever the reason for me being tied up, I'm grateful, who knows how much damage I took when I crushed. After an hour of just thinking, I could see red and blue lights. We slowed down and then we came to a complete stop, after one minute someone begins walking towards my left side. He flashes a flashlight on me, I don't move at all. After a couple of seconds, he keeps moving. He tapped on a window and then I started to fall back to sleep.

I could hear them talking, but it was muffled because I was almost unconscious again. Before I could fully fall into a deep slumber, I heard the side door open and hit something. "We're not dealing dope," someone says.

I ignored their conversation and noticed someone looking at me. It was Six. She was untying me, and from her left was Sam. My eyes were half closed. They unwrapped me and both of them grabbed one arm each. "Aw hell, you the boys from the news, aren't ya? Y'all are those terrorists!" Someone yelled. I closed my eyes, "Zero. We need you to stay awake." Six told me, I tried but I just could not do it. I fell asleep once again.

I don't know how long it's been, but I was finally able to move again. I opened my eyes and heard John's voice, "Where's Six?"

"Out back swimming laps or something," Sam said to my right, I sat up really fast, Sam backed away quickly when I got up, "Whoa!" He exclaimed. I looked around, "How long was I out?" I asked. On the other hand, I should be asking how I survived. "A few weeks." Sam said, I stared at him, I've been a sleep longer than that, but every time I hear it, it surprises me. I smelled my arm, ugh.

I got up but almost fell over, "Easy." John said, "Whatever happened to you did a number on you."

I looked at my arms, bandages; I looked at John and pointed to them. He nodded, "I did that when Sam found you…" He trailed off, like he was trying to not to say that no one saw my scars.

I sighed and walked to the back. When I walked out there, there was Six in a bikini, she was underwear swimming back and forth to one end of the pool to the other with John's dog. I walked to the edge and looked at the water, I was still too lazy to jump in, so I fell face first into the pool, I first fell to the bottom and then I resurfaced, Six was next to me.

There was water in my mouth so I spit it upwards and closed my eyes, once all of it went back into the pool, I opened my eyes, Six just stared at me, she didn't look worried or weirded out. I raised my eye brow, "Yes?"

She sighed and went back to swimming laps, I looked at the current shirt I'm wearing. A black long sleeved shirt, it was covered in holes and so were my pants. Through the holes on my shirt you could see a little bit of my scars. Normal people wouldn't be able to see them, but Six and John might be able to see them.

I floated around the pool for two minutes and then John comes out, he looks at me. "You okay?" He asks. I nod and let myself sink into the water.

I'll stay here from two minutes, I kept my eyes closed, what should I ask them? I opened my eyes and saw John and Six watching me. I can still hold my breath for a minute, soon John's dog started to stare at me, like he was asking, 'how long is he going to stay down there?'

I kicked off the bottom of the pool and resurfaced, "Dude, I thought you fell asleep or something."

"Yea I was about to jump in too." John said, I shrugged and started to float around on my back. A near death experience made me go back to those days when I was in captivity, my first scar was when I met Dr. Knives.

They continued to stare at me, probably wondering what I'm thinking, it's hard to try and see what I'm feeling or thinking, because my expression is pretty much the same all the time. Six was sitting at the edge of the pool, "Zero, can I ask you something?"

I wished she would just talk with Sam and John, I don't want anyone to ask about my past. I looked at her, "I guess."

She brought legs up to her chest and she rested her head on her knees, "How were you able to see me when I was invisible?" She asked.

"I didn't actually see you, I just heard you breathing and your steps." I explained, although I did see something, it was like a ripple through the air, I guess it was like wind blowing when there was no window open. Not many people would have seen it.

I went to the edge of the pool to get out. I couldn't get out on my own yet, "Can someone help me out? Still don't have much strength in my arms." I asked.

Six lifted up her hand and pointed it at me, I was being lifted from the pool, I could feel her grip around my stomach. Before I was fully set on the side of the pool, she tensed and let me go, my foot hit the edge of the base and I fell backwards into the pool. That surprised me, when I resurfaced I looked Six, she had a weird look on her face. "That wasn't nice." I told her. She shakes her head and realized what she did, "I'm sorry, I got distracted."

Even John thought that was weird, "You okay Six?" He asked. That seems to be the only thing he can ask. She nodded and helped me out properly this time. She was staring at me again, I could feel my sleeve being lifted without me touching it, I pulled my arm away. What the hell…What is her problem?

After that I asked John for some clothes and then they started to train. John got his ass kicked and they decided to train in the afternoon. Once I was changed I stared at myself in the mirror once again. Long pure white hair, slightly pale skin, yellow piercing eyes, and big arms. In the last few weeks I been a sleep, I haven't been training, so I'm not as buff as before. Which I'm actually grateful for.

At two O'clock, John and Sam get ready to train with Six. It was gloomy looking outside when they went out. I watched them from the sidelines, John asked me if I wanted to join them, but I don't think I would stand a chance in this condition, I'll most likely get hurt.

"Alright, well then how about give us some pointers so she doesn't kick our asses too much?" John asked before they actually went out, "I don't know how much you'll understand, I mean you guys haven't trained a lot, plus Six seems to know a lot already, so either way, you're going to end up with bruises." I said and then they went out.

Six was showing them some combat techniques, her body moves fluidly and with the precision of a machine when she throws a kick or punch, or when she does a back flip to evade an attack. She shows them how to counterassault and the merits of skill and coordination, and drills the same maneuvers until they come instinctively. She's skilled I'll give her that, but I know much more than her. The next few minutes, Six does not hesitate or give them the chance to think about what she's showed them, "No mercy?" I muttered.

Even though they were getting their butts handed to them by a girl I could tell they were having fun. About twenty minutes later, John and Sam are sweating, "Dudes…Just what have you've been doing all your life? Besides messing around with girls and studying." I asked them. John frowned, "Let's see you take a crack at it then. She's a lot stronger than you think." He said, Sam nodded in agreement. "She could take out fifty mogs if she wanted to."

"I'm injured, but I think I can last longer than you two." I said and walked over to her. She was staring me down as I walked towards her. This should be interesting. I put my fists to my chest and spread my legs two feet apart from each other. She tilted her head, but then she saw she had no openings. She was thinking hard, I relaxed my body, no need to get too serious.

I was five feet from her, I slowly advanced, when I was two feet in front of her, I threw a left hook and brought my arm back instantly. She easily dodged my first punch and then I did the same thing, this time with more speed and two hits. The first she dodged the other she blocked, after that one blocked she jabbed at my stomach, I backed up to dodge it. She's quick, when I backed up she was already sweeping her leg across the ground, I jumped over her and pushed her, she stumbled a few feet forward and looked back at me, "I know a lot about fighting, although I think you have the upper hand with strength." I said.

She smiled and said, "Well I know a lot too. And I always have the upper hand." And then she punched forward from ten feet. At first I thought it was nothing, but then I remembered about her Telekinesis. I sidestepped and felt a gush of air pass me, I looked at the spot I was standing at, the dust at my feet was swirling around like a mini tornado.

I advanced again, this time I was on the attack, I kept punching giving her no openings to use her Telekinesis. She made one mistake and I swept my leg under her legs and she fell on her back. I stood over her, "That's not bad for an injured person I guess." I said and helped her up as it started raining. John and Sam were looking at us with their mouths open, "What?" Six asked angrily, I guess she hates to lose. "You'll get me next time." I said and walked into the house, I could feel her gaze on my back, she does not like me.

* * *

 **I'll have one more chapter up today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome morning!**

 **Rilurz~**


	11. A deal

The rain continues to fall as I lay here thinking about the past, he was insanely evil, but…He was the only one to talk to me, even if it was only meant for an experiment, he would ask me things to calm me down, I know it was so I would be still so he could finish his 'project' faster. But he was still the only one to talk to me, while those other guys never talked to me, only when they wanted to make fun of me, or just put me down.

I hate that I remember him like this, a psychotic father figure…All the time I was with him, I was used and tricked and tortured. So many things I want to say, like was it the right choice to kill him? Should I have just let him live? And what about those papers? Should I have taken them with me?

I sighed deeply and looked up, this room is so small, nothing like my cell. I could feel myself slowly slipping away, why didn't I end myself instead? It would have ruined Dr. Knives. I wouldn't have these fucking scars if I just ended everything when I had the chance! I can still do that…But it would be meaningless, since he's dead already and I'm here, with memories of him, in a small room alone. Someone distract me from thinking about that bastard…Someone just talk to me.

What's the point?

The ones I can talk to, don't exactly like me, why am I thinking this? This is weird, why go back and think about the what if's? It's pointless.

A faint voice calls for me, but not the name I've been given by the doctor, but from my mother. "Al-der-That's-I like-Ale-nder-A-L-E-X."

I didn't realise it, but I fell a sleep. When I woke up, it was nighttime. I'm not sure it was the same day or a different day in the week or a different day in another week. I shouldn't have showed off and fought Six. My body wasn't ready, it made me tired the next hour. I got out of my room and went to the sliding door in the back; I put my shoes on and went out. A clear night sky, sparkling with stars. It was a lukewarm night. When can I feel again? I closed my hand and opened it, I did this about three times. "Why do you do that?" Someone asked behind me.

I looked back and saw Six. "Habit." I said and looked back at the stars. She stood beside me, "You're wondering how I'm so fast and so strong right? And you also asked John too, didn't you?" I asked.

She sighed beside me, "Are you human?" She asked.

"John asked the same thing to me…I don't see how I'm not human." I told her. She looked at me skeptically, "Then why are you so strong and…" She trailed off. "Hmm?" I raised my eyebrow.

I caught her looking at my sleeves, "That time when you tried to help me out of the pool. Why'd you drop me back in? You looked shocked." I asked.

We stood next to each other, "Because you and I aren't so different."

I don't know why, but I suddenly felt like I should stay away from her, I stepped away, "What's wrong?" She asked. I stared at her, something woke up inside me. "You and I. Are nothing. Alike. Don't forget that."

That was anger, but it's true. She does not know what it is like to be imprisoned for nine freaking years. I walked away, "What the hell is your problem? I'm only trying to find out more about you."

I turned around and walked up to her, she was a couple inches shorter than me, I looked down at her, "There is nothing. I mean nothing you need to find out about me. Nothing." She scoffed, "That just told me quite a bit about you." I want to ignore her, but she is…I don't know. This is new to me.

She was glaring at me, "Probably got bullied as a kid and ignored."

I snapped, and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground, "I was never bullied! I was beaten by guys three times my size!" I could feel her Telekinesis trying to make me let go. "You know nothing about me, so don't try and pry." I said and let her go.

When she hit the ground, she started coughing, my body hesitated, I was going to walk away, but I couldn't move, 'apologize' my body seemed to be telling me. I stared down at her, "I'm…Sorry." I said and tried to help her up, but I was sent back a few feet. "Don't ever touch me!"

I looked at the door, John and Sam were there watching us, "What's going on?" Sam asked. Why does Six seem so weak right now? I thought she was this hard-core girl. "Nothing." We said in unison.

A week later, we finally talked, John and Sam got tired of us and made us stay in the same room together, "John, I will break down this door." I warned him, he suddenly had second thoughts about this but Sam said no and convinced him to stay with it, I sighed and looked at Six, her eyes were blue this time.

I thought about the time when I got mad, was I just keeping these feelings hidden? I thought real hard and I guess that's what I was doing without knowing. Six was the one who brought it out of me, she was holding her arm and looking the other way, "I'm sorry about before."

She doesn't seem scared of me, at least that's what I think. "It's alright, lets get this over with so those two can let us out." She said.

I nodded, "You hear that John!?" I yelled, Sam banged on the door, "That's not enough!"

Six smiled, "Do you wants us to kiss and make up or something?!" She asked. I think Sam was pressing his ear against the door, "No..." he said very quietly, "Just tell each other something about yourselves! We want to know more about both of you too!" Sam yelled, I sighed. I really don't want to tell anyone anything about myself.

An idea popped up in my head, "What about this, whoever can beat me in hand to hand combat; I'll tell you everything, that sound good? I asked. Everyone was quiet including Six. I've been around John for a while now, and I only told him two things about me. So I'm guessing he would like this idea.

The doorknob turned and the door slowly opened revealing Sam and John.

"So you agree then?" I asked.

* * *

 **This will be the only chap up today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	12. Zero and Six I: Training

John and Sam agreed, and so did Six. They warmed up and went out to the front yard. "So, how do you want to do this?" I said, "One at a time or all at once?"

Sam stepped forward, "Human verses human first?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Fine."

Sam grins and says, "It's easier fighting against a human than a Garde." His confidence is impressive; I mean he did see me fight. "That was last week you saw me fight, I was injured, but now I'm healed, let's see how long you'll last." I told him and got ready to fight.

The first thing I notice with Sam's fighting is that he's fast, but he makes a lot of mistakes, "Why're you so stiff? Relax, this fight doesn't mean your life depends on it." I said.

He slowly breathed in and out, and then he throw a left kick, which I easily block and sweep my leg under him, "Alright Sam, since you're human, I'll tell you somethings about fighting."

Sam looked confused, he got to his feet and got ready, "Block with your left hand and quickly switch to your right hand." I said and punched left and then right quickly, he did the left but stumbled back, he lacks in strength. "Duck." I said and kicked his chest. He dodged it, he is fast. "Pay attention to my movements." I told him and moved left and right, my hands where pressed against my chest, "Read me, predict what I will do next."

He was watching me closely, "Pay attention to yourself too, if you stop moving, that'll give me an opening to attack and end this." I warned him. He gulped, having long legs is sometimes a hassle, but having them gives me the advantage over people who are slow. I sidestepped and threw a left hook, quickly followed by a right roundhouse kick, I stopped once my foot was right above Sam's head, he looked up at my foot, I brought it down and he was flat on his stomach.

Once he didn't move John got worried, "Maybe that was a bit much." He said. I shrugged, "He lasted longer than I thought, wow."

John smiled at Sam, "Alright buddy, time to go inside." He helped him up and took him inside. "You're so going to tell me everything and show me those moves too." Six said and grinned.

John came back out, "Who's next?" I asked. John stepped forward, "I guess I'm next." I have to be careful with these two, one wrong move and I could lose. The first thing I did was surprise him; he doesn't respond well to surprises, I moved in like a lion pouching on it's pray. I uppercutted him and he fell on his back, he got back up quickly, "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair John, deal with it." I replied and waited for his next move. He uses basic fighting styles and his hits are heavy, but I can dodge whatever he throws at me. In a split second, John thrusts forward recklessly, he's trying to beat me with speed and strength, he can, if I mess up that is.

His footwork is sloppy, and he hasn't shown me how strong he is, plus he's as fast as I am. Right now, I'm not seeing someone who can save this world. He spun and kicked me; the hit moved me back one foot. I held onto his leg and kicked his other leg. He fell on his back I pulled on his leg and threw him aside.

He slowly got up, "John, why are you so hesitant to actually fight me? So far you've shown me that you can't save us, even yourself."

John looked at me and smiled, "Just seeing what you can do." His eyes were locked right on me, I could feel his grip on my arms and legs. "Your mind is weak and always thinking about something else, so it makes it easy to break out of this, John." I told him and started to move my arms and legs.

He had a strained expression on his face as I moved in on him; he was able to completely throw me when he went to save Sarah, now he can't even hold me in place.

When I was right in his face, I punched him right on the nose; he staggered back, and groaned. He checked his nose, there was a little bit of blood but he didn't seem to mind. He advanced again, but this time with more passion in his eyes.

He actually used his speed, he just missed my head, and he punched again this time missing my stomach and then followed by a sweep kick. I jumped dodging once again, when I landed, John throw all his weight into one swing, I ducked and grabbed his wrist and bicep, throwing him right over my shoulder. He landed on his feet ten feet away from me. He was in a running motion, so I moved, but in a tenth of a second he was in front of me, if I didn't move, he would have got me, I guess I made the right choice to move. His fist barely missed my face.

"Not bad John." I said and grabbed the back of his shirt and kneed him right in the gut. He doubled over while holding his stomach. "Ugh…" He groaned. At least he wasn't knocked out. "Are we done?" I asked.

He stood up shakily, "N-no."

I nodded, "Then, let's continue."

I kicked straight; and then he dodged and grabbed my ankle. He lifted me with ease, as he turned to throw me, I used my other leg to kick the side of his head.

He dropped me and I instantly got up, grabbed his arm and turned him around, and then I tripped him and put my foot on his face while twisting his right arm. He tried to get free, but I got him good.

Before John could give up, I heard Six behind me, I let go and jumped a few feet away from him. She's invisible. Well I didn't say they couldn't use their legacies, but it's hard fighting someone I can't see. John got up looking confused, I could hear Six breathing and I could also hear her footsteps. She was circling around me.

I could see the grass moving one second and then the next they stopped. A few feet from where she was, the grass was flattened and then some went into the air, I understood why, instantly. She jumped, I rolled to my right and waited, I heard a thud where I was a second before. "This is getting old Zero."

I waited for her to materialize. "You guys have the advantage, why are you hesitating? I don't care if you hurt me, not that I'll feel it, but still, use everything you have and throw it at me." I told her.

Six smirked and looked at John. He nodded and they attacked together. Six charged me and thrust forward, I ducked she missed me by one second, when I looked at John he was running at me, getting ready to punch me. Not a bad plan. I brought both my arms up to block. Once his fist connected with my arms, I was sent sliding backwards. I rolled and landed on my feet, "Let's see you try that again." I said.

They seemed confident that they could pull it off perfectly this time. When Six did the same thing I was a little bit surprised, why would they actually do the same thing twice? I know I told them too, but I didn't think they would actually repeat it, I thought they would change it up a little bit.

As Six tried to punch me, I grabbed her arm and spun us around, John was running at us not realizing what I'm doing, "John!" She yelled when I let go.

John caught her; I saw my chance. I ran at full speed, and slid under him, making him fall while carrying Six. John started holding his stomach again, "I think…I'm done." He groaned and held his stomach while making his way into the house.

I could see Sam watching us. Six was looking at me annoyed, "You're only going to tell me everything, got it?" She demanded.

I shrugged, "I guess so, since you might be the only one to actually hurt me."

She grinned, "Awesome."

* * *

 **This might be the only chapter I'll have up today until next week.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	13. Zero and Six II: Stories

The first thing she did was go invisible, she knows I'm cautious when she does this, so I don't see why she would do it again. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her alone. She was standing still, we stood still for about ten seconds and then Six charged me, I have to dodge, if I block one of her his then she'll just keep hitting until I give.

I backed up when she got close, but when she was right in front of me, I rolled five feet away and avoided her. A couple of times she hit me, she's extremely fast. Actually it was more than ten times she hit me, when she wants to attack fast she doesn't use as much strength as her other punches.

Five fast punches and she finally materialized, "You had enough?" She asked. I shook my head, "You're still holding back. I told you before, I can't feel anything when I'm hit, throw everything you got at me." I said and got ready for her next attack.

Her movements are harder to read than John's movements, she moves fluidly and she's super fast. Each kick is quickly followed by a punch and then another punch, she repeats it, but she's too fast for me to counter it.

Ten minutes later we are both breathing hard, she had a nosebleed because she tried to use her telekinesis on me too much. I'm somehow stronger than she is…I think.

She knows if I get a hold of her, she'll be in trouble. "Come on man…Just give it up." She told me breathlessly. "I don't…Think so…" I replied.

We stared each other down while John and Sam watched us. My arms are getting tired; they are getting hard to move. I've never fought anyone who was so determined to win, I'm trying my hardest against her, yet I can't win. I've barely hit her, I know she's a girl, but she can move fast and hit like man, I guess don't underestimate girls.

At first, I was avoiding trying to hit her, but then she hit me about twenty times and I got annoyed. I don't want to lose to her and she doesn't want to lose to me. Because of how tired my arms are, I swung slowly when I tried to hit her. She easily dodged it, but like me, she is tired as well.

She tired upper cutting me, but I stumbled back a few feet. Once I regained my balance she concentrated her eyes on me, she was trying to hold me still. I could feel her trying to lift me off the ground, "It's not going…To work." I struggled.

I took two steps; she had a strained expression on her face as I advanced. I lifted my fist up, I was three feet away from her when she suddenly let me go, and I staggered forward. It happened so fast that I couldn't believe she was thinking this far a head. She spun and kicked my right cheek sending me flying ten away. I rolled multiple times before coming to a complete stop.

I blacked out for a couple of seconds, but when I came to, Six was above me smiling away. John and Sam were cheering…Which kick of ticked me off. I held my right cheek, "Ugh…That was one hell of a kick." I said while rubbing it.

Six offered me her hand, "So. What's your real name?"

"I can't answer that…" I stammered.

Six frowned, "You said you would tell me everything."

I nodded, "I know. But I honestly can't answer that one. I can't remember my real name, because I haven't been called that name in almost ten years."

I grabbed her hand and she helped me up, "What do you mean by that?"

I haven't used these muscles in so long that it hurt to smile, "Just as it sounds, come inside, I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

 **A really short chapter today, sorry about that, but I'll have a really long chapter up this week.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	14. Zero and Six III: Thoughts

Six sat down beside me on the couch while John and Sam sat on the ground. They didn't mind, but I thought it was weird they let Six sit beside me, I noticed that Sam watches Six a lot and John often flirts with her without knowing he's actually doing it. Each of them were eager to find out about my past.

Sam leaned forward and Six rests her head on her hand while staring a me, I sighed, I shouldn't have made this deal…Oh well, what's done is done. "Like I said before, I don't remember my real name, or my name that was given to me at birth. When I was five years old, I was taken away from my family. They didn't give up on me and take me to a foster home, I mean I was literally taken away from them." I closed my fist and opened it about four times, "There was this man that went by the name Dr. Knives, he sent some people to kidnap a child, they didn't need a special kind of kid, they just needed a test subject. I was the one they took nine years ago." I said.

The look of happiness disappeared from their eyes as I told them my story. Sam was sitting back with his back slouched, and John had a sad expression. Six just listened, for a moment I could tell she went through something like this. So maybe I was wrong to say we're nothing alike…

"When I arrived at my new home, I was beaten and experimented on. These were not mogadorians, they were in fact humans, lowly humans." I said distastefully. "My first year I chose to ignore their commands, but that didn't help me at all. They split my food rations in half; I went without food or water for two weeks at a time. I felt like giving up, and honestly, I don't know why I didn't give up. It would have ended the pain of being controlled. But then again I was only five years old. I was probably just scared of death." I murmured.

Six put her hand on my leg, "Everyone is afraid of death."

I shook my head, "I WAS afraid, but now, if I'm facing death in the face, I'll gladly accept it." I noticed John looked depressed; I have a good guess why he looks like that, "With how strong you've become, Henri had no regrets when he died, he didn't show fear when he died. Am I right?"

John nodded, "In honor of Henri, I won't run away anymore. I think it's time I open the chest."

I forgot about that thing, "So, do we continue, or open the chest?" I asked, but looked only to Six. It's her decision to make, she was the one who beat me, if she wants to hear more, I'll tell her, if she doesn't, then I'll stop.

Six nodded, "John's been waiting for a long time to see what's inside, this comes first."

"Alright." I said and got up, "I'm going for a walk, I won't be long."

Six looked concerned, "Is something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, I just need some air."

I feel different…It's new and weird, but I really don't feel like I don't feel anything. These emotions that were buried deep within me are resurfacing. I need time to think this over. I walked to the back door and walked out.

I walked about a mile and thought about these things I'm feeling, happiness and depression. First off, happiness. Why am I feeling that? Six beat me at my own game…Although she had the advantage the whole time. And I don't know who I am, or who I was. Then depression, remembering the past. Everything those bastards did to me, feels like it was just yesterday that I was being tortured, experimented on, and beaten until I couldn't see.

Dr. Knives patched me up, but he was also the one who hurt me, he was the one who put me there in the first place. However…Those conversations we had when no one was around, concerned me, and comforted me. When I obeyed and did an excellent job, he would reward me, saying good job, sometimes I would hear him mumble things like, why can't my son be like him?

And; Zero is my son.

It made my stomach turn and flutter at the same time…At times he could be gentle, but most of the time he was evil…I think. When I was seven, Dr. Knives preformed something new, he let me sleep on a warm bed. I was hesitant at first of course. But his voice was so soothing that I couldn't resist.

It was weird of course, but I was young and taken away from a father I couldn't remember. I reminded myself that everyday, he is not my father. He will never be my father.

As I watch the stars, I think why remember the good…I guess that's not the right word, the decent memories. Yeah that's the one.

How long have I been walking? It's almost midnight. Nine years can have an impact on a kid, whether it be your actual father or fake father, in the end, you'll think they're pretty cool. When I had the feeling to laugh, Dr. Knives often told me jokes to calm me down.

They were horrible jokes, but it was because they sucked that I calmed down. An evil Guinness, that is what he was, but he was also my only friend.

And...

He was my greatest foe, I despised him yet I thought he wasn't bad, I loathed him, but I cared for him.

Just how twisted has he made me? I shouldn't have mixed feelings about him, I should hate him, even wish that we never met. I started to walk back, what am I doing? They are probably worried about me, or mad. It kind of looks like I ran away so I didn't have to tell them about my past.

Once I reached the house, it was quiet, dark, and felt ominous. I kept my eyes peeled on the house, nothing is moving. Makes sense, everyone is asleep. Off on the far right of the house, shadows were lurking around, they found us. What are they doing? One of the mogs pulled out one of their glowing swords, when I was ten feet away from them, I could smell gasoline. Before they could light it, I attacked.

The mog couldn't react in time, I kicked the sword out o his hand and punched him once. I dived for the sword and slashed backwards. I looked back and saw the sword halfway through the mogs stomach. He turned to dust and I looked for the other one.

This one didn't have the lighter, I looked around and saw him on top of the house, he was staring down at me. This one was nothing like the other one, he smiled and dropped the lighter, and it made a fiery trail that led to the side of the house where the other one died. The explosion may have been ten feet away from me, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt me. My right arm was on fire. He jumped down and kicked me to the ground.

I put the fire out and just about had my head squashed by his huge foot. I rolled away from him. I go to my knee and thrust forward, he sidestepped to my left. I quickly sliced left. Just as I thought I won, his arm intercepted my attack, no; there was a knife in his sleeve.

He pushed against me and made me fall onto my back, I did a reverse summersault and got to my feet, I threw the sword at him, once he blocked it, I was already in motion, my foot connected with his stomach.

He moved back a few feet. I turned and ran into the house, John, Sam and Six. I hope they are okay. I looked all over the house, but they were nowhere to be found, did they get out already? Or were they captured?

Just as I think this, John came out of nowhere, and he was on fire. "He's not in here!" I yell, I was in the living room, "Where is he?" John asked, I shook my head, "No clue but we have to go."

"I'm not leaving him." John said sternly.

I looked past John, "Then go help him." I said and pointed in the back, Sam was in the pool poking his head out. John ran out and went to him. John dives into the pool, the flames surrounding him start hissing into gray and black smoke. "You okay?" He asked. "I, I think so," Sam says. They pull themselves out of the water and stand over everything Sam was able to save.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Dude, they're here. They're totally here. The Mogadorians." Sam says, "I saw them in the front window and then, boom, the house is on fire. I grabbed what I could. . . ."

On the roof, I could hear footsteps; it's the same one as before. He was moving towards John and Sam, another few seconds and he was in front of me. He landed on the patio, his feet cracking the concrete when he lands. He slices the sword in the air in front of him, it leaves a glowing trail, I sneak up to him, and put him in a headlock, I pulled him into the house, "Go!" I said and used all my strength to snap its neck.

He is stronger than I am. He got up and I was three feet in the air. I had a good grip on him but that didn't stop him from elbowing my side until my ribs broke, "Just give up!" I yelled. I dropped on the ground and wrapped my arms around him and threw him backwards, his back arched and his neck snapped. I pushed him off me and the roof collapsed. I jumped to my right, the way to outside was blocked.

I looked down and found the mogs sword, I grabbed it and slashed at the wall, this thing is sharp, the sword went through the wall like it was made of paper. I sliced again and then kicked the wall, there was so much smoke that my eyes started to tear up, I coughed and cover my eyes, I was in the room I slept in, dammit I decided to just jumped through the damn window.

Once I did, the rest of the house collapsed. I landed on my feet and almost bumped into Sam, "Whoa!- ZERO!" He sounded surprised, I coughed some more and said, "Where's-" I coughed again, "Six?"

Sam pointed towards the front yard, I nodded and we ran. We turned the corner and found Six with a mog in a headlock, the muscles in her arms pulsing in the squeeze. Two more scouts are approaching; one already has a cylindrical tube aimed right at John.

He pulled the trigger, like I said before I'd sacrifice myself to save this world, even if it has been unfair to me. I jumped in front of John and I was sent flying backwards. It hit me in my right shoulder, I fell to the ground while holding my right shoulder, "Zero!" Sam yelled, I couldn't talk, my entire body was paralyzed.

This is something the human body should never endure. My vision was hazy, and my arms were heavy. My breathing was slow. I can't hear anything, after a couple of minutes Six was hovering over me, Sam looked worried while John looked guilty. "We have to go, right now." Six said and picked me up with ease.

I laid in the back of an SUV and wondered how long this would last; I've been paralyzed before, but not like this. Fifth teen minutes later, Six tells Sam to pull over, "Help me." She said to John.

Another ten minutes and we stop once more, "We sleep here tonight," Six says. "Actually, we'll take turns sleeping."

I moved my right arm, it stings. I tried to move my foot; there was nothing wrong with that one. Every part of my body was okay but my right shoulder. Sam got out of the SUV, "Um, guys? I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but well, I got cut pretty bad back there and it's really starting to hurt and I think I'm about to pass out."

I didn't bother getting up, I might be okay, but I have to take it easy, this is alien technology that hit me, I might die if I move suddenly. A minute after Sam gets out, John goes in the back and gets his chest.

Ten seconds later Sam was writhes in agony as John used something on him, once they were done Sam said, "Man, do I ever want to be an alien, you guys get to do way too many cool things."

"You had me worried there for a second, buddy," John says. "Wasn't sure if it would work on you since some of the other stuff from the Chest doesn't."

"Me either," Six adds.

I got up and got out of the SUV, when I stood up, I got dizzy and fell forward. There was no one to catch me so I fell face first into the cement. John came over, "You okay…?"

My right should still her so I rolled to my side and lifted myself up with my left hand. "I'm…Fine." I murmured, "I'm sorry." He said quickly. "Don't be, it's human nature that we try to sacrifice for the greater good." That's a lie but also the truth.

John doesn't say thing else. That night I can't sleep, I want to, but I can't. How long have I been awake? Oh who cares at this point, everything is going to shit for me, at least I'm not dead.

Five days later Six rents us a cabin nestled in the mountains of the Maryland panhandle, a mere five-minute drive to the West Virginia border, and three short hours from the Mogadorian cave. We're exactly 197 miles from Paradise, Ohio. I can move my arm a little bit better than before, but it still hurts.

It was morning, once again, I haven't slept, I did sleep two days ago, but the thoughts keep me awake, and this newfound pain is still pulsing through my veins. Everyone has kept their distance from me for the past five days, I know it's because of what happened back in Florida, but it's also about my past, it haunting me every time I try to sleep.

I didn't feel anything when I kill Dr. Knives, but now I do…Why is that? I sighed deeply and walked out of my room. In front of me was Sam, his eyes were red, "You alright?" I ask.

He turns and gives me a weak smile, "You want to hear something crazy?" I give him a puzzled look, "Okay…?"

He told me to follow him, he took me outside where John and Six were talking, they went quiet as soon as they saw Sam. He sat down beside Six, "Hi, Hadley," Sam says to Bernie Kosar, John got tired of me calling his dog, dog, so he told me his name.

BK barks in response and licks his hands.

"Hadley?" Six asks.

The dog barks again in approval.

"I always knew it," Sam says. "Always. From the day he disappeared."

"You were right all this time," John says. What are they talking about? "Do you mind if I read the letter?" Six asks. Sam hands it to her. Once she's done reading it, she says. "I'm really sorry, Sam,"

"Is this about Sam's dad that went missing or something?" I asked. John and Sam looked surprised but then realized that they never actually told me anything about his disappearance. Six nods, and John says, "Henri and I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for your dad."

Six then turns to John. "You know, it's ridiculous that your parents were Liren and Lara. Or it's ridiculous I didn't realize that myself. Do you remember me from Lorien, John? Your parents and my parents—their names were Arun and Lyn—they were best friends. I know we weren't around our parents all that often, but I remember going to your house a few times. You were just a toddler at the time, I think."

"Yeah, that is pretty crazy. I don't really remember it, though," John says.

"Regardless, this is some heavy stuff about the Elders and how we're supposed to assume their roles. No wonder the Mogs are so relentless," Six says.

"Definitely makes sense." John says.

"We have to go back to Paradise," Sam interrupts.

"Yeah, right." Six laughs. "What we need to do is find the others somehow. We need to get back on that laptop. Train some more."

Paradise…I left those papers in our old house, I can see what Dr. Knives actually thought of me, and those other papers where I used to be held. I can…Get rid of these feelings, I know he was crazy and basically evil. But then why would he even say those things? Did he have an alternate motive? Was I suppose to do something else?

I'm with Sam, we have to go back…But this is for my on good, this doesn't help them one bit. Just before I could say something Sam stands, "No, I'm serious, guys. We have to go back. If my dad left something behind, that transmission device, I think I know how to find it. When I was seven, he told me that my future was mapped on the sundial. I would ask him what he was talking about, and he'd just say that if the dark stars ever fell, I was supposed to find the Ennead and read the map by my birth date on the sundial."

"What's an Ennead?" John asks.

"It's a group of nine deities in Egyptian mythology." Sam said.

"Nine?" Six asks. "Nine deities?"

"And what sundial?" John asked.

"It's starting to make sense to me now," Sam says. He begins walking around the picnic table as he puts it together in his head, Bernie Kosar nipping at his heels. "I used to get so frustrated because he was always saying all this weird stuff that only he understood. A few months before he disappeared, my dad dug a well in our backyard and he said it would collect the rainwater from the gutters and whatever; but after the concrete was poured, he put this elaborate-looking sundial on the stone lid. Then he stood looking down at the well and he said to me. 'Your future's mapped on the sundial, Sam.'"

"And you never checked it out?" John asked.

"Sure I did. I twisted the sundial around, trying my date and time of birth and a few other things, but nothing ever happened. I thought it was just a stupid well with a sundial on it after a while. But now that I read Henri's letter, the part about the dark stars, I know that it has to be some kind of clue to all this. It's like he told me without telling me," Sam beams. "He was so smart."

"So are you," John says. "This could very well be suicide, us going back to Paradise, but I don't think we have much of a choice now."

The pain in my right shoulder resides and I smile, I can get some answers on what they were doing to me.

"Zero?" Six says.

* * *

 **This will be my last chapter until January 8th.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day and long weekend! And Merry Christmas!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ There will be four chapters of Zero explaining his past to Six. 'The truth'**


	15. The truth I

I was sleeping soundly until Sam slammed the brakes and I fall on the floor, I looked up annoyed, "What the hell man…" I trailed off when I saw six planets and one sun dim in brightness, and the planets start to whip around the sun at such a rate that it's hard to focus on any single one. With each orbit the planets are absorbed into the sun until it's the size of a basketball. The new globe rotates as though on an axis, and then it produces a flash of light so bright that I'm momentarily blinded. It slowly dims, and sections of its surface raise and recede until what's left behind is a perfect replica of Earth itself, all seven continents, all seven seas.

"Is that . . . ?" Sam asks. "That looks like Earth."

The planet spins near Johns head, and on its third or fourth rotation I see a small pinprick of pulsing light.

"Do you guys see that little light?" John asks. "Look at Europe."

"Oh, yeah," Sam says. He waits for another rotation and then squints. "I would say that's in what? Spain or Portugal? Can someone reach the laptop? Hurry."

I look around and find it, "Here." I said and handed it to John, he then passed to Six who passed it to Sam. "Well, it's definitely in Spain, and it looks to be close to . . . Well, the closest city seems to be a place called León. But that's, that's slightly off. We're looking at the Picos de Europa Mountains for sure. Anyone ever heard of them?"

"Definitely not," John said.

"Me neither," Six says.

"Is that maybe our ship?" John asks.

"No way, not in Spain. Well, at least I highly doubt it," six says. "I mean, if it is our ship then why would it just start glowing now, showing us where it is? That wouldn't make any sense. Besides, you've looked at these things how many times?"

"A dozen," John says. "Maybe more."

Sam hugs his headrest and raises his eyebrows. "Right. So it's as if something just activated it."

Six and John look at each other.

"It could definitely be one of the others," Sam says.

"Could be," Six says. "Or it could be a trap." She looks at Sam. "Has there been any suspicious news from Spain?"

He shakes his head. "Not as of five hours ago. But I'll check again right now." He starts typing on the keyboard.

"Before you do that, let's get off the main road before someone notices there's a glowing planet of Earth floating in the car," John says. "We're pretty damn close to Paradise, remember?"

Sam zips us down a dark dirt road. The globe continues to whir in John's face. The tiny pulsing light continues to try to tell us something. We come to a stop, and Sam kills the engine and lights.

"So, I'm thinking it's one of you guys," Sam says, turning around. "It's another number. And that number is in Spain."

"We have no way of knowing that," Six says.

"Yes you do, it's right in front of you." I blurted out.

"What are you, an alien expert all of a sudden?" Six asked sarcastically, I shook my head, "I'm just pointing out the obvious."

Sam nodded, "You guys were meant to stay apart from one another when you first arrived, right? That's how it worked. You all go off in hiding until your Legacies develop and you train and everything. And then what? Then you get together and you fight together. So this light right here, maybe that's a signal to get together, or more likely, it's a distress signal from one of the remaining numbers. Or, guys, maybe Number Five or Number Nine just opened up their Chest for the first time, and because we have this thing running at the same time, we can communicate."

"Maybe they see we're in Ohio, then?" John asks.

"Shit. Maybe. Possibly. But seriously, think about it. If the Elders were going to give you all this stuff in your Chests, then they'd give you something to communicate with each other. Right? Maybe we just unlocked the key somehow, and we've got the location of someone who needs our help," Sam says.

There could be another reason why that dot its there…But I don't want to say it. "Or maybe one of the others is getting tortured and they're being forced to contact us and it's a trap," Six says. I guess I don't have to, "There is a lot of possibilities as to what this means, but we can't sit here and do nothing. You have make up your mind, after Paradise, what do you want to do? Check it out, or ignore the thing that might change the outcome of this war?" I said. Six put her hand to her chin and started thinking. Everyone was now very quiet.

Before anyone could give me an answer, the edges of Earth grow fuzzy and then the entire globe vibrates with a female voice that says, "Adelina! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta, por favor! Adelina!"

Well…I guess there's my answer, Six will obviously go…But Sam and John are a different story, once again everyone was quiet, a couple of seconds later the globe suddenly shrinks, re-forms into the seven orbs and returns to normal.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What just happened?" John asks.

"I'd say the signal has been cut," Sam says.

"Who was that girl? And who's Adelina?" Six asks.

If that girl was one of them, then it's her Cêpan. By the time we finally get to Paradise, it's almost midnight. And there it is, the sign I saw a few months back, 'WELCOME TO PARADISE, OHIO, POPULATION 5,243'

"Welcome home," Sam whispers.

I have no real attachment to this place, but I have to get those papers, what were those experiments he did on me? Why didn't he kill me when I wasn't listening? A lot more, and I'll find out in those papers.

As we take the first side road on the left and make several more turns, backtracking here and there, making sure we're not being followed, finding the best and least conspicuous place to leave the SUV, we go over the plan once more.

"After we get the transmitter we go right back to the car and we leave Paradise immediately," Six says. "Right?"

"Right." John says. If they leave me, that's okay, they'll survive without me. "I…Have somethings to do here, if you have to leave, then go. You'll be fine without me." I told them. What surprised me most was that they were surprised, "Why would we leave you? After all we've been through, I'd go anywhere with you." John said to me.

He looks kind of...Relieved I said this, does he plan on seeing Sarah? Six can't really say anything to me, because I can handle myself and no one in this world knows about me. I was never on the news or internet; I'm safe no matter what.

Six bit her bottom lip, "No…We won't leave you, because you still have to tell me all about your past." I stared at her, weird. I nodded, "Fine. In thirty minutes, we meet back here, right?"

Sam smiled, "Thank god, I don't want to be the only human on this team." John laughed and Six smirked.

What's Six's real reason for saying they won't leave me? It's not like they owe me anything, anyway we all agreed to meet back here in thirty minutes, I told them that I wanted to go alone, and that they should get what they came for and get out of here if they find any Mogs here. Six objected of course, even Sam and John did, "I'm the only one who knows about this place and the people that were there are probably long gone, Dr. Knives was the only one giving them orders. I'll be okay, you need to worry about yourselves, not me."

I ran at full speed to get to this place with took my five minutes, it's pretty far, any normal person would have taken half an hour just to get here. I stared down at the dark trees that covered my old prison. A thought came to mind, what if it's not there? What if there were working for the mogs?

I walked down the hill, it's really dark, but I'm used to this kind of darkness. Just past the trees was a rusty metal door, there was something strange about the building…It looked extremely old. I went to the door and opened it, it creaked loudly as I opened it.

Dust was all over the place, I was here a few months ago…But it looks like it's been like this for years. I looked to my left and cursed, I hate it when I'm right. The elevator was gone. There was no footprints on the ground, there was no evidence of anyone ever being here. It's like that was one big horrible dream. There was no doubt that was real, none of that was fake, there scars aren't fake…I turned around and walked away. Maybe those other papers will tell me something.

I walked back, to where I first met John. The back of our old home. Everything was dark. I looked at the ground and noticed some strings, "Tripwires…" They were stretched around the back yard, some crisscrossed, leaving no openings. This is disappointing.

On the side of the house was a security camera, there was also some lights by the door, they probably have motion sensors on them. There's no way in…Unless I was invisible and could fly. But I can't. I decided to go back to our meeting place. I was thirty feet away from the van when I heard an explosion. The explosion led me to Six, John and Sam. Sam had blood trickling down his forehead.

I was ten feet away from them when Six yelled, "There!" Six points to several Mogs running through a field towards the forest. As I run past them Six notices me and runs with me. Six and I enter the muddy field, and two Mogs cut off our path. Over my shoulder I see two more separating and marching in our direction at strategic angles. The others have entered the forest at two different sections, John and Sam right behind us. John runs ahead of us and the two mogs in front of us run with him. Their swords bouncing and cutting into the empty field behind them. When John and the mogs are less than five yards apart he leaps with his dagger above his head. As he starts to fall, a huge tree zips underneath him, ramming both Mogs and killing them.

There's sixteen mogs here, there was six of them running about fifty yards ahead of us and five running away from us to our right and five more on our left. Each one acting as if they were carrying something. I sprint ahead quickly catching us to the six mogs, when I was close enough I jumped onto the back of one, once he was on the ground I stood and kicked his neck, for a second his head was bend backwards and then after a second he turned into a pile of ash.

There was a gleaming sword on the grass. I picked it up and looked ahead, they didn't stop. I ran, and made them stop, each one looked at me, none of them was holding anything, except blasters and glowing swords. "What are you planning?" I asked and attacked them.

With a sword, they are no problem. I killed each one easily, John, Six and Sam caught up to me. "We have to get back to the car and get out of here," Six says. "There must be more on their way—they were waiting for us."

"We have to get my Chest first," John says.

"Then we're going to have to split up," Six says. With her soot-covered sword, she points at the two sections of forest the Mogs disappeared into. "Zero, you're with me." Then Six and I head left.

There was two mogs to my right, some were hiding so I listening as hard as I could. The two that were running were stopped by Six, for a second they were surprised but then grabbed their guns and shot. She turned invisible and disappeared, once they noticed me they shot, I dodged both shots but then they started to shoot recklessly, I got behind a tree that was broken in just two shots. I ran a full circle, and I heard a click and then Six materialized behind them. She still had one of their swords and stabbed one in the back. The other turned and I did the same as Six.

"Still no chest…We have to get it and then leave this place." Six told me. I nodded. One after another we found no chest. "What if one stayed hidden back at that house?" I asked.

Six looks angry, "I didn't think about…"

* * *

 **This will be all today. I'll have more Katrina Young's Fractured Memories on Monday.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
